In Vampire We Trust
by cembria
Summary: AU: Eric meets Sookie in a completely different way and the Fae have played a much bigger roll in her life. How will Sookie and Eric handle their changing lives as they go to the summit in Rhodes? How will the destruction affect them?
1. Chapter 1

**E-POV**

Tonight has been a nightmare; Pamela has been in a snit for weeks about not liking the design for our new house. She wanted modern, I wanted classic southern charm, and I'm the Master so I get my way. Pamela apparently did not fall far from the tree, because she burned the partially built structure to the ground as soon as she rose tonight. I am enraged to say the least. I know it is my fault for spoiling her, but damn it she gives me those eyes and it makes it hard to say 'no' to her.

I decided to buy a membership to a gym and burn off some of this rage. After the revelation they tend to frown upon fury killings so I have had to take to finding other ways to burn off my excess rage. Vampires don't need to exercise because our bodies never change, but for some it is relaxing to just blow off some steam doing physical activities.

I pay the stupid girl at the counter, at first I think she has just been over glamoured but then I realize_ nope, she is just an idiot. _When she asks if the 8 on my credit card is upside down, maybe if I drain her it will be seen as a mercy killing? My dreams of killing her and having it go unnoticed are dashed when I see her wedding ring; _I sincerely hope she never breeds _I muse as I walk to the row of treadmills.

I notice this place is almost empty which is normal considering it is almost 3am. There is a juiced up meat head with purple eyes, eye fucking himself in the mirror by the free weights, someone is swimming in the pool and there is a small very attractive blond woman getting on a treadmill that is a respectful distance away from where I am already running. I see her put in her ear buds and turn on the treadmill, she is hauling ass and I think I may see tears running down her face while she runs. It almost appears as if she is running from something. I continue to watch her for the next hour until she starts to slow down. I also slow down; I plan to casually bump into her on the way to the locker rooms. I'm not sure what I want from her yet, but a fuck and feed will do for now and if I want more, I can have it later.

She stops the treadmill and fusses with her iPod for a few seconds before I see her start to walk and I casually bump into her as she walks behind my machine. Just as our bodies touch I catch a whiff of her scent and it almost brings me to my knees it is so sweet and it is powerful because she has been sweating. I quickly right myself and begin my course of seduction. I don't want to glamour her because that would take the entire thrill from the chase.

"Oh, excuse me Miss." I say as I keep her from falling.

"Oh no, that's fine. I know how a long run can leave you in your own world." I give her my best unassuming smile and say.

"Well it almost looked like you were running from something." She smiled and patted my arm while replying.

"Well everyone is running from something. Don't you think?" I am stunned by her answer. I am not prepared to continue, I was expecting her to fall for my good looks and flirt shamelessly with me. No, instead she is getting philosophical and I find myself very attracted to her intelligence. Now I know that I want more than just a fuck and feed. Perhaps I should ask her out on a human style date, yes that is a great idea.

"I'm so sorry where are my manners, I'm Eric Northman and you are?" She smiles a humorless smile and says.

"I am a mysterious woman from the gym; I will see you tomorrow night at 8 o'clock for our meeting at Fangtasia so I can register in your area Mr. Northman Sheriff of Area 5." She respectfully inclines her head and averts her eyes from my own. I usually love when people show me proper respect, but from "Mysterious Gym Woman" I find myself frustrated that she will not look me in the eye! I lean in and take another sniff, ahh there it is, she's a fairy. This woman is the fairy that is moving into my territory. I believe her name is Sookie Stackhouse.

"Sookie Stackhouse?" I ask hoping against all hope that she is not Niall's granddaughter who is one of the few fairies left on earth after he closed the portal to our world.

"Yes Sheriff." Her eyes still cast down. I don't like this one bit. I granted all remaining fairies sanctuary in my territory as a favor to Niall before he closed the portal as a means to repay a 300 year old blood offence I committed against one of his kin. I try to steer this back into the direction of flirting before she goes any further with this subservient behavior. I want sassy Gym Girl back.

"Please call me Eric." She fidgets a little bit before whispering.

"I'm more comfortable with Sheriff or Mr. Northman." I roll my eyes, Niall has taught her well, maybe too well.

"May I call you Sookie?" I ask hoping if I call her by her first name she will be more inclined to call me by mine.

"That is at your discretion Sheriff." She replies and I can smell the fear starting to roll off of her in droves. This needs to come to an end, the last thing I want is for her to be afraid of me.

"Sookie, do not fear me." I say trying to be soothing.

"Yes Sir."

"Stop this right now!" I boom with frustration. "I was trying to flirt with you and ask you out, and you are making that damn near impossible while you are using political and social protocol." Her eyes shot up to me and her mouth was hanging open and her eyes looked shocked.

"You were going to ask me out?" Again, not the reaction I was expecting, but I suppose that I can at least be happy she will keep me on my toes.

"I don't see why this is such a shock to you, surly you know you are attractive. At first I just wanted to fuck and feed from you but then I saw that you were also intelligent and I wanted more than just a 'wam bam thank you ma'am' from you." Her mouth was once again hanging open and I fear I have said too much. I don't know how she will feel about my original intentions for her so I brace myself for the fallout.

"I'm only a quarter." Now I am confused, only a quarter what?

"What?" I ask trying to persuade her to elaborate her cryptic statement.

"I'm only a quarter Fae, my cousins Claude and Claudine accept me but the other fairies don't even think I'm worth bothering with. Lochlin said you probably would tell me not to bother registering because I'm almost all human." She looked down again with a shamed look on her face.

"First, I was going to _bother _with you before I even knew you were Fae, Second, if you have any Fae abilities under the new treaty you are obligated to register regardless of blood dilution, Third, Lochlin and his psychotic sister were… ended after it was determined they were too much of a threat to keep in this realm." She looked thoughtful for a moment. She pulled her pouty little red lip in between her teeth and chewed a little as she started tugging at her hair nervously before saying.

"I should feel bad that they are dead but they were really jerks." Again, not the reaction I was expecting from her. Now it was my turn to look stunned and all I could say was.

"Jerks?" She perked up and her southern lit got a touch thicker as she delved into a story.

"Oh ya real jerks! One time a few years ago when I was on vacation in Hawaii with my family we bumped into them and they talked me into going on the boat cruise thing with them, and they of course planned it so my cousins would be unaware as to where I was and because I guess I'm an eager to please idiot. I went and they bit the shit out of me and then left me on the beach bloody and alone. Like I said Jerks, Look at the scars!" Then she pulled up her shirt showing me her tight flat little stomach, there might have been a scar there but I never would have noticed it because I was too consumed with lust, which only get exponentially worse when she turned around lifting her shorts a little showing me the healthy curve of her ass and giving me a little peek at her lacy underwear. She put the shorts back down and I may have groaned a little, but I don't think she caught it because she continued.

"There are more in other more… you know places but I'm sure you don't want to see how ugly I am now." I was taken a back; I knew Fairies were cruel but to harm one of their own for no reason just seems… disgusting. At least vampires don't abuse each other unless we have reason. I was also disturbed by her thinking she is ugly. I do however remember Pam being very self-conscious about a scar on her leg for the first couple of decades that she was with me; it must be a woman thing. I chose my next words carefully, because I did not want to incur her wrath.

"I have many scars; they are the mark of a warrior. Also, believe me I would love to see… your more intimate places, scars or no scars; I am sure they are perfect." She gasped, and yet again pulled her lip between her teeth and started to shuffle her feet a little. She was averting her gaze again and I found myself aching for the warmth of her eyes. I gently placed my hand under her chin and directed her eyes back up to my face, which was when I saw her glassy eyes with a few stray tears escaping down her face. I was infuriated with myself for having made her cry. I decided to play the idiot man card and try to act like I didn't know what I just did.

"Sookie, why are you crying?" She sniffed a little and placed her hand over mine. Her skin was soft and warm and I knew I was going to be unhappy as soon as she removed her hand from my own.

"I… it's just… no one has ever been interested in me before. I tried to date a Were once but he was repulsed by my scars and asked me not to tan in his front yard because people would see." I let out a growl; I was enraged that someone would treat her with such disrespect. I would never; I would worship her like a deity. I would bring her to my side and make all who owe me fealty honor her. Apparently she misunderstood my anger and thought it was directed at her. She fell to her knees and bared her neck and started spouting off apologies that were completely unnecessary.

"Stop it you silly woman!" I have become frustrated with the fact that she thinks so little of herself. I will just have to see to it that she knows what a beautiful creature she really is. "I am not angry at you I am angry at this Were who had the audacity to treat you like anything other than the beautiful fairy princess that you are. I would like to take you to dinner, how is tomorrow night after we complete your registration paperwork?" She looked stunned at first but then a little smile started to curve on her lips before she asked.

"Do you want to take me to dinner or have me for dinner?" I had to chuckle and answer honestly.

"Both, but it doesn't have to all happen on the same night. I am a very patient man Sookie and you will yield to me soon enough of that I am sure." She smirked a little and said.

"Is that a challenge? I'm like a sex camel; I have never yet failed a challenge." I threw my head back and laughed, I knew I liked this girl! She just had to cut it out with all of the Mr. Northman-Sheriff crap. I usually like it, just not from her. My eyes filled with mirth as I rested my hand on her shoulder and replied.

"I would never make that challenge! I would hate to do anything to bring out your inner sex camel." She laughed and rolled her eyes and asked.

"Good, are you just heading home then?" I shake my head and say.

"No I need to return to the bar for a few moments." She smiled a mischievous smile and said.

"Well since I have to register my Fae abilities with you how about I give you a little show?" I look confused when she pulls my face to hers and she kisses me with a deep passion. When she pulls back we are in my office and she just smiles and say's.

"See you tomorrow Eric!" and then she was gone, fucking fairies!

I paced my office for about an hour after that. I was wondering how I could get Sookie to be more involved in area business so that we would be able to see more of one another. After much scheming and plotting the perfect idea occurred to me. I needed to assign a Fae representative to be present for area meetings and summits since technically they are all left under my authority not the queens I will need a representative by my side to help me make decisions that would affect the remaining Fae. I was considering asking Claude Crane to do it, but since Sookie is a hybrid and her scent does not make me want to instantly drain her it would be an advantageous arrangement for all parties. Plus I would get to see Sookie many times a week without having to shirk my Sheriffs responsibilities to spend time with her and get to know her better.

I decided this is what I wanted to do and I 'called' Pam to me thorough our maker-child bond with a bit more force than necessary because I am still pissed about her burning the house down during one of her temper tantrums. I however have to many things to think about and set up for tomorrow night to properly punish her, so I will file this incident in the back of my mind for later and just make her sweat when her punishment coming. Anticipation is always a good standby for a prolonged punishment and it requires very little effort on my part so it will do well for this.

Pamela arrives 15 minutes later looking unusually disheveled. Good she is freaking out. I lean back behind my desk and look at her with an indifferent face for a few moments before I say.

"Pam I have some tasks I need you to complete before dawn. I need you to draw up the forms to make Ms. Sookie Stackhouse-Brignat the official representative for the Fae in regards to my areas protection of them. Also have 3 dozen sunflowers sent to Miss. Stackhouse tomorrow during the day and attach this note to them. Also make me a reservation for 10pm at Moon Tide and make sure that the hostess I used to fuck will not be there… I don't care how you eliminate her just make it happen. Also from now on if you come across any of my past… meals, I want the glamoured to not remember me or that we ever fucked. I would also like you to arrange to have a selection of human desserts placed in my home by tomorrow evening. Got it?" She is staring at me and I can tell she is mentally filing this all away so she does not miss a step before she asks.

"Which safe house for the desserts?" I shake my head and say.

"Not a safe house, she is a lady and I plan to be honest with her from the start so my house on the lake will be good. Oh also, be careful not putting ridiculous things into the fangbangers minds when you glamour them because I did some research on the lady which holds my interests and she is rumored to be a telepath and she will most likely be able to tell if you put something crazy in there." She bows deeply and respectfully and I can feel she wants to question my but at the same time does not wish to press her luck so instead she says.

"Yes Master, it will be done." She abruptly accepts my dismissal and goes about her tasks. I make my list for my day man before I leave to go home and die for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**S-POV**

I woke up to the smell of coffee being waved in my face. When I finally opened my eyes I saw Claudine and Claude standing over me with very serious looks on their faces. For Claude that was not that unusual, he is perpetually surly, but for Claudine who even smiles in her sleep it tipped me off that we were going to have another one of 'those' conversations. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes before taking the cup and saying.

"Morning guy's." Claude flopped on the lounge in the corner of my room and Claudine sat next to me and said.

"It is morning cousin and if you want to see another on you need to listen to us. You are meeting with the area Sheriff tonight and we cannot come with you. Eric Northman can be your greatest ally or your worst enemy; he holds your life in his hands. If he finds you careless or unfit to stay in this realm he has the authority to end you. The portals are sealed, if you get in trouble there is nowhere for you to go. There were originally 400 of us who choose to stay but after the interviews with the Sheriff there are only 237 of us left the rest were ended by his sword because they were too dangerous to live amongst the humans. You must be on your best behavior so that we aren't cut down to 236. Your interview is the last and we need to be on good terms with the Northman, he leads us now along with a Fae representative that he will choose after your interview. I am under the impression that he will choose Claude. Niall trusts him so we must also."

I just smile at her, if she only knew how unnecessary her little speech was. I was about to explain the happenings of last night to her when we heard the door bell. They both looked at me with a silent request for me to check the brain of whoever is at the door. I did a quick scan and found that it was just a delivery man and said.

"It is just a delivery, he is wondering if he will have a delivery over on 7th around 1pm so he can get a sandwich from that deli with the good mustard." Claude chuckled at me and got up to go get the door. I opened my mouth again but Claudine told me to wait until Claude got back. We sat in silence for a few minutes, I sipped on my coffee and Claudine hummed some Disney song while we waited. When Claude returned her had a massive arrangement of Sun flowers in his arms, I was sure they were for Claudine and I was hit with a pang of jealousy because I love sunflowers… they are MY favorite, but she has all the luck with men. Claude set them on my dresser and handed me the card which he already opened and said.

"Sookie, you got some splanin to do." Doing his best Ricky Ricardo impression. I looked at the card then back at him, and then I turned to Claudine who looked both excited and curious. I just stared at the card like if I slipped it back out of the envelope it might explode. Finally Claude's patients ran out and he snatched it out of my hand and read it out loud.

"_Dearest Sookie,_

_ I truly enjoyed meeting you tonight and I am waiting on baited breath for our date after the meeting tonight. I hope you like sunflowers they seemed like a very good choice for you because I feel like if you were a flower you would be a sunflower. I made us reservations at Moon Tide and figured we would handle the second half of our evening when it happens. _

_On slightly less personal note I wanted to offer you the position of Fae representative. I was going to ask Claude but after I met you and realized that your scent; where as being very alluring does not make me want to drain you on sight. This having been said I feel you are more than capable of representing your people without placing any Fae in unnecessary danger, your numbers on this plane are already too low to be risking any lives without good reason. _

_Until tonight Lover,_

_Eric"_

Claudine's mouth was hanging open and Claude was now leaning against the wall with a shit eating grin on his face. I was still in shock when he walked over and grabbed my head mussing my hair and said.

"Our little Sookie has an admirer!" I pushed him away and yelled.

"Claude!" as I tried to smooth out my hair and look to Claudine for support, but she just stared at me and said.

"Sookie, what the hell happened last night? Where did you meet Eric Northman? You're going out on a date with him? Are you going to take the job? Do you just want to have sex with him or do you want a relationship? WHAT IF HE DRAINS YOU!" I rolled my eyes and answered her inquisition one at a time.

"First: I went to the gym late because there are less minds to hear and I was feeling overwhelmed with trying to find a job.

Second: I bumped into him as I was leaving the gym. I didn't know who he was at first and I tried to be appropriate after I figured out who he was, but he would have none of it and flirted with me relentlessly and asked me out and I popped him back to his office and I may have kissed him.

Third: Yes we are going on a date.

Forth: yes I am going to take the job, I function better with Supes anyway and he is right my scent makes it safer for me to be involved than Claude.

Fifth: I want to both have sex with him and pursue a relationship. I can already tell that he is the type where once will never be enough.

Sixth: he won't, I can just tell. He is a thousand years old and has more self control than to have accidents like that."

She just stared at me again. It is almost impossible to render Claudine speechless. In fact I am pretty sure this is the longest she has ever gone without speaking. Claude ever the tactful one smacked me on the back and said.

"Ha cousin! Claudine we should have been having the talk about the birds and the bees with her. It seems she has the affections of the Viking already in the bag and now I don't have to deal with bullshit I don't want to because he wants the Sookster to do it. Nice going Sookie, what are you going to wear? I know he is a boob guy so we will have to find something that makes your tits look amazing." I feel like I want to melt into the mattress and be invisible when I say.

"Claude, it's just a first date… I don't know if anything will even come of this." This time Claudine spoke up and said.

"Oh no Sookie, Eric Northman does not peruse women, he has set his sights on you and the Viking is well known for always getting what he wants. He must want more than a feed and fuck from you otherwise he would not be wasting his time taking you on a date. I have to say there are worse Supes you could have ended up with, we all knew that you could never be with a fairy and we had high hopes with the Were, but we saw how that worked out." She said with a sneer. "Maybe you could find happiness with a Vampire. We already know that Grandfather approves of him because he left all of his people that stayed on this plane in his care." I gasp and say.

"Oh Shit! What if I decide that I don't want to be perused? What if I don't like him or he doesn't treat me right?" Both Claude and Claudine laughed and Claude said.

"Oh Sookie you have nothing to worry about, when he decides he wants something and he gets it he does everything in his power to keep it. His Progeny has been by his side for over 300 years and he dotes on her like a proud Papa… she may be the most spoiled Vampire on the planet, Northman will move heaven and earth to make her happy and if her truly wants a relationship with you I have no doubts that you will receive the same reverent treatment." I was starting to get really nervous. I grabbed Claude's shoulders and shook him while yelling.

"Oh my God! Help me find something to wear! Why did you have to make me so flipping nervous?" Claude peeled me off of him and laughed with his sister before she said.

"Calm down Sookie, you already did all the hard work by charming him now all you have to do is show him how worthy you are. Niall taught all of us well, just remember do not question him in public and don't be a stubborn bitch." I was stunned; I am not a stubborn bitch!

"Claudine, I am NOT a stubborn bitch!" I screeched.

"Yes you are." Claude interjected.

"No I am NOT!" I yelled rising to my feet and stomping a little. Claudine rolled her eyes and said.

"Sookie look at me." I turned my head towards her with a huff. "You don't like being told what to do and you will fight anyone who does tell you to do something, even if you know they are right just because you like to be in control of everything. Claude and I have found ways around it because we can "handle" you into thinking it was your idea, but really it is an issue." I huffed and stomped again cocking my hip and laying my hand on it before I barked.

"OH SO NOW YOU HANDLE ME!" Claude sighed and said.

"We told you not to go around Lochlin and his sister and you did and nearly died, we told you to go to a school for Supes because of your telepathy but you wanted to go to human school and barely passed, you wanted to date a Were, we were fine with that we assumed you meant Alcied but even against our warnings you picked John and cried for months. We told you not to even test out to see if you were sensitive to lemons but you did and almost died. If we hadn't started handling you, you would have died by now because of your inability to listen to people or follow instructions because of you obnoxiously independent and stubborn nature." I was stunned, he was right. I had made my life miserable because I was unwilling to listen to others even if they were right. I had to ask one thing.

"If I wasn't your kin would you have kept me around this long?" Claudine's smile faltered before she said.

"Honestly Sookie, no… this is why we worry about you. Your need to constantly be in control and have everything be how you want it even if it is dangerous and wrong tends to put people off and drive them away. I say this not to be mean but to warn you to curb your attitude because the Viking may be good for you and if you drive him away a lesser man may take his place and abuse you." I sit back down deflated and just nod. She is right… I am a stubborn bitch and I drive people away and I most defiantly don't want to drive Eric away, I think he and I could be really good together and he has such a tight ass and dreamy smile. I decided that I would not try to be so stubborn; it obviously was not working well for me so I needed a changed. I turned back to my cousins, clapped my hands and said.

"Okay I need a dress and a wax. Who is up for the spa and shopping?" Claudine instantly jumped up and down excitedly. Claude just put his hands under his shirt and looked thoughtful before he said.

"Ya I need another wax and I want to make sure that your tits are properly on display for the Sheriff." I let out a full laugh and shook my head before tossing on a tank and some yoga pants, I walked down stairs where Claudine was already bouncing in the front seat and about 5 minutes later Claude graced us with his presence wearing a pink polo shirt with the collar popped and a pair khaki shorts and some douchy looking aviator sunglasses.

We spent the rest of the day grooming and shopping and of course we had to make a stop for Claude to see his boyfriend Lafayette. Claudine and I ate lunch while I am pretty sure they were fucking in the back room. I swear I am going to need to get my own apartment, because those two fuck until all hours of the morning and it is taking a toll on my beauty sleep. When we arrived home I took a shower and Claudine did my hair and make-up and Claude handed me a pair of black lacy barely there underwear and a set of black stick on nip covers so not one will be able to tell the weather based on my chest. Then he slid the dress we choose up my body and sipped it. He was right my breasts did look amazing it this. Then Claudine handed me a pair of super tall red leather peep toe pumps and said.

"They are enchanted, you will feel like you are wearing you tennis shoes all night. No sore toes for you!" She laughed and I slipped them on also. Grabbing my purse and my registration documents I said goodbye to my cousins and Popped into the parking lot of Fangtasia…. Here goes nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**E-POV**

I was nervous; I have never pursued a woman before. Even Pam fell at my feet; she was however interesting and she could make me laugh that was why I decided to keep her. _I wonder if I could turn Sookie? Has there ever been a Fae turned before? Would she survive? Would I even need to turn her I wonder how long she will live? She said she is a quarter Fae, but she obviously has the essential spark. I wonder what she looks like naked? Her breasts seemed firm and delicious last night, maybe I will get a taste tonight. What are the Fae rules for fucking? Are they like humans and need to wait until the third date so as not to be thought of as easy? If that is true how do I get Sookie to see that I don't care if she looks easy because I would like to fuck her now? _

I was brought out of my musings when Pam buzzed my intercom and said.

"Your 8 o'clock is here master." I pushed the button to reply and said.

"Send her in Pamela." I leaned forward on my desk, but quickly decided to lean back and put my arms behind my head so as not to look as eager as I feel. When she walked into my office I was awe struck. My mouth was most likely hanging wide open and I know for a fact that I will need a new desk because I ground my fingers so deep into this one that it left grooves from each of my fingers. She was wearing a strapless dress that was a nude color covered with a flowery back lace. Her breasts looked amazing in it! On her feet she had sky high patent nude colored heels. I know that they will add 5 inches to her height, but still leaving her far shorter than me. She is a particularly tiny one for a fairy, but that suits me just fine, she is pocket sized for my convenience. I was finally able to pull my head out of my ass and address her.

"Hello Sookie, you look ravishing tonight." She giggled and blushed before saying.

"Oh you don't have to flatter me; I'm already going out with you." Again her lack of self confidence astonishes me. I really need to help her see what a gem she is.

"Sookie, I do not have to resort to flattery to get what I want. I meant what I said; you do indeed look amazing tonight." She squirmed in her chair a little and said.

"Okay well thanks. I bought this dress special today just for you. Claude helped me pick it out." Ahh my little fairy picked a dress just to impress me. I would have preferred her nude, but this will do. Also the mention of Claude is the perfect segway into the business portion of our evening.

"Won't you come join me on the couch so we can get the business out of the way and get onto more _pleasurable _activities?" I used my most seductive voice so she would catch my drift. I'm not really sure if she understood because she just gave me a sweet smile and walked over to the black leather couch at the other end of my office. I grabbed the paper work and took a seat next to her. I made sure to have absolutely no respect for her personal space, if it is an issue I will just blame it on vampire culture or something.

"Have you decided if you want the position of Fae representative?" She nodded and said.

"Yes, I have decided to accept you gracious offer, because I don't want to endanger Claude and also I function better around supes because of my telepathy." I knew it; she's a telepath… for once the gossip circuit was good for something.

"Alright then, just sign here and here and that will officially integrate you into those who own me fealty." She nodded and signed. Now we get to the good stuff. "The next piece is your disclosure and display of you Fae abilities." She turned towards me and started.

"Okay, umm well you saw and experienced the teleportation last night and if you bring me a human I can show you the telepathy, but all ya'll vampires are just big voids. I think I can tell your ages by the size of the void. I would say that your about a thousand years old give or take and Pam is just over 300. The only other vampire I saw in here was the bar tender and she seemed really young, I would put her between 5 and 15 vampire years." Well this is an interesting development. I can use her for my entry interviews when someone comes to my area. I cannot count the amount of times that a vampire has lied to me about their age. This will save me the trouble of needing to research it.

"You are right, I am around 1000 years old and Pam just turned 305. Felicia is 7 I believe. This is a very useful skill; would you be willing to help me determine if vampires are being honest about their ages when they enter my area?" She scooted closer to me and said.

"Oh ya no problem, I like your void. It's big enough for me to fit in also so I don't have to keep my shields up for my telepathy. I get really bad headaches in crowded places, but when I'm near you I can use your void to block it out." I had to bite my tongue to keep in a comment about my "void" not being the only thing big enough for her. I managed to just nod and say.

"Well then this will be a very mutually beneficial relationship." Then she eye fucked me and said.

"Oh I am more than sure it will." Oh God's be praised, did my blushing fairy just eye fuck me and proposition me? Yes, yes I think she did. I had to clear the lust full thoughts about fucking her right then and there before skip past the date and go straight to the fucking. I made a promise that I would get her to see that she is precious and has great value. So I tried to chug along.

"Do you have any other Fae abilities?" She nodded her head and stood up. I watched her raise her hands and start to spin some magic. Her eyes had taken and almost otherworldly quality. She continued and sweetly said.

"Bring me a human? Preferably someone you're not attached to, I have only had to do this a few times and survival is hit or miss." I was excited to see what she had up her sleeve so I "Called" Pam with the instruction. Just a moment later she came in with a fangbanger and said.

"Here you are Master." Sookies magic was getting stronger and I was entranced by her fluid movements.

"Shut the door please." Sookie said to Pam, who stepped the rest of the way in and shut the door. I would have kicked her out, but I was more interested in Sookie at this moment. I saw that she was beginning to lift a few inches off the ground and suddenly the air snapped and the human fell to the ground gasping. I was confused so I took a sniff of the air. Holy shit she stripped the oxygen out of the air!

"Did you strip the oxygen out of the air?" I asked her with a bemused smile on my face. She smiled and I felt the air crack again and the sputtering human drew in a loud exaggerated breath and started screaming. Pam picked her up and was glamouring her as she walked out the door. My child may be a pain in my ass but she is good at anticipating my needs. Sookie came back and settled next to me and said.

"I can actually manipulate the air. I thought that was the easiest way to display without starting a small tornado in your office, I guess I didn't figure you would like that much." I had to laugh at that. I place my hand on hers and said.

"No I don't think I would have, you made the right call on that. Is there anything else?"She sighed and said.

"I can conjure sunlight, but I don't want to hurt you so I am going to refuse to display that no matter the consequences." I nodded and said.

"No that's okay I will trust you on that one." She giggled and said.

"I figured you would. That is all I know about for now, but I am considered pretty young by Fae standards." Good this will be a good way to sate my curiosity about how potent her Fae heritage is in her and if I will need to try to turn her. _Where did that come from? Will I really turn her? Yes I will, I like her she is mine now._

"How does that work? Your Fae heritage I mean. I know most Fae can live to be thousands of years old, but how does your human dilution play into that?" She smiled and took my hand twining her fingers in mine and asked.

"Are you inquiring as to whether not you will need to turn me?" I decided that right now was not the time to play coy. So I honestly answered.

"Yes, I don't like the idea of you aging and eventually perishing while I stay the same." She smiled and said.

"Well I don't think I'm going to kick it anytime soon, because I am aging the same as a full blooded Fae. They think it is because I not only have the Fae blood but also the essential spark. There are some full blooded Fae that don't even have it. I think I will last anywhere between 800- 1,500 years give or take." Before I could even stop the words from leaving my lips I asked.

"What if you had regular feedings of vampire blood?" Sookie looked at me astonished and recoiled a little bit. I internally cursed myself for being so open with my intentions for her. I don't want to scare her off and right now she looks a little bit like a doe scared and staring into the head lights of a semi truck.

"Mr. Northman I know I agreed to a date with you, but I don't know if I want to be discussing bonding; especially since I know so little about you." Great, we're back to Mr. Northman. I can see that she is inching farther away from me slowly most likely in hopes that I won't notice her retreat. I need to try to repair this before I lose her before I ever had her.

"Sookie, I'm sorry if I have frightened you. That was never my intention. I merely wanted to be well informed on the issue. I did not live to be 1,000 years old by not being prepared." That seems to have calmed her a bit because she has stopped her hasty retreat. I reached my hand out to her and she was still unresponsive and asked.

"You're not going to try to force me to bond so you can control me right?" I shot up an eye brow and said.

"No, an unwilling bonded is dangerous for me. I also would never make you do anything against your will unless it would affect my safety, Pam's or yours." She nodded and scooted a little bit closer. But still nowhere near where I wanted her to be, and asked.

"Why is an unwilling bonded dangerous?" I let out a small laugh and said.

"Because when a vampire bonds not only can I track and sense the human but they would also be able to track and sense me. If I were to take an unwilling bonded I doubt I would live until the next sunset." Sookie let out a breath I had not noticed she was holding and relaxed back before saying.

"Well that's good; I guess I overreacted a little bit there. Sorry about that." Well, I think she reacted just how she should have… I was honestly starting to think about sneaking my blood into her food, so she was a little bit on point about my intentions. I will just keep that little tid bit to myself though.

"Nonsense Sookie, Pam read in Dear Abby that communication is very important to new relationships if you don't want them to fizzle." Sookie laughed and said.

"You asked Pam for relationship advice?" I rolled my eyes and said.

"No, Pam often gives me advice, but I never ask for it." Sookie laughed again and I rose from my seat offering her my hand and said.

"What do you say that we begin the date portion of our evening?" Sookie took my hand and allowed me to help her rise to her feet and said.

"I think that would be lovely." I smiled wide and escorted her out to my car. I relished the view as she got it. There really is no lady like way to get into a corvette. I got into the car and beamed with pride about my forethought when I bought this car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**E-POV**

We pulled up to the restaurant a short while later and I pulled around to the valet booth. I handed my keys to an overly skinny ginger headed valet. I could tell he was human who was well versed in supe protocol because he averted his eyes from me. I took Sookies hand and ushered her towards the door of the restaurant. I gave pause when she suddenly started laughing, I cocked and eyebrow at her and she said.

"The valet is going to steal the change out of your cup holder. He was particularly excited about the Arizona state quarter because that and Florida are the only two he is missing." I had to laugh at that, had she not told me of it I doubt I would have ever noticed that my pocket change was missing. It's not like I count it just to make sure.

"Well I'm not that concerned about the $2.75 I might have in there, in fact I doubt I would have noticed. I have to give the kid some credit for having the balls to steal from a vampire." She laughed and looked thoughtful for a moment before asking.

"Do you think you should glamour him into never stealing from a vamp again? You know just for his own safety." I laughed again and opened the door for her before saying.

"Yes Dear one, I think that might be best. I will be sure to do it when we leave." I pressed a kiss into her head before confirming our reservation and taking Sookies hand as we were led back to the private room Pam booked for us. Sookie looked impressed at our surroundings when I pulled her chair out for her. We sat in silence for a few moments while we looked at our respective menus. I was hoping that she would not be quite as squeamish as some of my other companions when it comes to me drinking blood.

"Hi Ya'll I'm Dawn and I'll be serving you tonight. Are you ready or would you like some more time?" The waitress burst into the room and was decidedly below the level of professionalism I have come to find from this place. I would hope that she does not become a nuisance. I looked to Sookie who gave me a nod indicating that she is indeed ready so I went first and said.

"I will have a bottle of vegan blend and for my date…" I looked to Sookie who said.

"I'll start with the lobster bisque and also have the prime rib with asparagus and the twice baked potato. Do not put any hollandaise sauce on the asparagus; I am very allergic to lemon. Oh and Iced tea please." She handed Dawn the menu with a smile that looked anything but sincere. After she left with our order I turned to Sookie and asked.

"Dear One is something wrong?" She let out a sigh and said.

"There is no delicate way to put this… she was thinking about how much she would like you to fuck her up the ass and proceeded to play out the whole nasty thing in her mind like a German scat porno. It was disgusting, not something I want to think about right before a meal. Also I am wondering if she washed her hands today." I pursed my lips and tried to stifle the laughter that was threatening to erupt from me. However the effort was wasted because I threw my head back and laughed. Sookie soon joined me and said.

"Eric, it is not funny." I shook my head and willed myself to calm down before I said.

"Yes Lover it is." She crossed her arms in a playful pout and said.

"I hope you're not into that nasty shit, because if you are this date is over." I shook my head with mirth before I schooled myself again before saying.

"Sookie I assure you that ass play has a time and a place, however with a vampires heightened senses the last thing we would want is to be frolicking in shit during sex." It was Sookies turn to laugh now. We both enjoyed a few more moments of laughter before Sookie changed the subject.

"So what do you like to do in your spare time?" I had to think about that for a moment before I answered.

"Honestly I spend a lot of time at my bar just because I have nothing really better to be doing. I like to glamour the humans into doing silly things to amuse myself or anger my progeny Pam. I enjoy reality television, particularly if the humans are injuring themselves in the pursuit of money. I like to swim and soak in the hot tub. I have also been known to put hot dogs on the grill simply because I enjoy the scent. I also have a dog named Tim who used to belong to my late day man Bobby. I took him in after I went to search Bobby's house for pertinent information regarding myself before I turned the property over to his family. The animal had been there for a long time without food and water… I felt… sorry for him because Bobby's death was partially my fault. I took him in and tried to make him a guard dog. However he is extremely trusting and lazy so I'm suspicious that if my home were to ever be robbed he might help the perpetrators carry the TV out." Sookie laughed a little before she asked.

"What kind of Dog is he?" I sighed and said.

"Long haired Chihuahua." She laughed and asked.

"You were trying to make him a guard dog?" I just shrugged my shoulders and said.

"I had high hopes." Just then our meal arrived and I took that moment to find some things out about Sookie.

"So what do you like to do with your time?" She chewed the bite of food in her mouth and said.

"I like to sun bathe that is my favorite. I also enjoy reading… mostly raunchy romance novels though. I'm a bit of a home body because the crowds wreak havoc on my telepathy. I watch tons of movies but very little TV. I have no pets but I would be willing to eat some of those hot dogs for you." I laughed and said.

"That's good; over the years my love of their scent has just become wasteful. Pam has also said that I am a homebody. I however just don't think I'm a people person. The façade I use in the club and in politics is not me; it's what people want to see. It helps me get my way to be well liked. " She looked curious as she took another bite of food and said.

"You make yourself sound like a total ass hole. You have been nothing but nice to me and you seem to dote on Pam." I swirled the blood in my glass and said.

"After 1000 years I have the luxury of being able to pick and choose whom I sincerely give a shit about." Sookie took a drink and batted her eyelashes at me before she asked.

"So you give a shit about me?" I laughed and looked her right in the eye before I said.

"Yes, I Eric Northman give a shit about you." She started fanning herself in an over dramatic manner making me lift and eyebrow.

"Why Mr. Eric Northman that is one of the sweetest things I have ever heard." She drawled in a thick southern accent while she continued to pretend to swoon. I laughed again; this girl had me laughing more in one hour than I possibly had in the last century. I was telling the truth when I said I gave a shit about her. I could feel already that given the right amount of time I could have far greater feelings for this girl than just giving a shit.

"Well if that is the sweetest thing you have ever heard I am just going to have to work harder to show you how special you are because that was not even my B game. Imagine your response if I were to whip out the good stuff." I winked at her and she giggled. I like when she does that. We finished the rest of our meal talking about everything and nothing all at once.

"Are you ready for the second part of the evening?" I asked as we were leaving. I made sure to glamour the valet before he gets himself killed.

"Yes, what did you have in mind?" I smiled at her and said.

"I was thinking we could take in a movie and some dessert." I waggled my eyebrows at her suggestively, but soon noticed the sullen look on her face so I asked.

"Sookie is something wrong? Have I upset you?" I really had no way to explain her shift in mood. I also genuinely had no idea what I had done, but that really meant nothing because I piss Pam off all the time without knowing I'm doing it. She turned to me with a fake smile and said.

"Oh no Eric, I'm fine." We were at a stop light and I turned to her catching her eye and said.

"That's Bullshit, something is wrong. I mentioned the second half of the evening and your mood shifted from excited to upset in an instant and I have no idea what I did wrong." She sighed and I began to move with traffic again. She fidgeted for a few moments before she said.

"I don't like movie theaters because of my telepathy, I get headaches." She was staring in her hands as I pulled into my neighborhood. I simply kept my eyes trained out the window and said.

"I know, I had no intention of taking you to a crowded place." I pulled into my driveway and she just looked at me confused.

"I do not care for movie theaters either, too many strong smells." She still looked confused as I sped around to open her door for her and she said.

"I guess I'm just not following here." I enter the code into the key pad and open the door. She tentatively followed behind me. I opened the fridge and pulled out the two bags of human deserts and grabbed a fork from the drawer. I held it up to her with a smile and she still looked confused, but slightly more at ease now. I grabbed her hand and walked her into my basement and flipped on the light illuminating my movie room. Sookies eyes lit up and she said.

"Wow, this just may be the best date ever." I smiled setting the bags down on a small table next to one of the couches and said.

"Good, perhaps my expert wooing skills will garner me a second date." She laughed and started to inspect the boxes of food. Pulling out what appeared to be a volcano made of chocolate cake and white chocolate lava and said.

"Oh, well you got me chocolate lava cake. By law now I have to give you a second date. So what are we watching?" I put the disk in the player and joined her on the couch snatching the box of food out of her hand so I could feed it to her and said.

"Legally blond, it is Pam's favorite and she recommended it." Sookie bit her lip in a very seductive manned and whispered out.

"It's my favorite also." I smiled and also took the fork from her hand. She let out and indignant whine and said.

"I might not go on that second date with you now that you stole my chocolate." I laughed at her when she huffed and crossed her arms. I opened the box scooping some on the fork and hovering it near her mouth. She smiled and took the bite before she said.

"I really am capable of feeding myself." I fed her another bite before I said.

"I know, I just want to feed you, Lover." She narrowed her eyes and asked.

"So this is an 'I feed you, you feed me' thing?" I laughed and said.

"I had not thought of that, but it can be arranged if you want." I fed her another bite of food as I leaned over and seductively licked her neck. I felt her shudder, that made me smile and I continued.

"I like the intimacy; because of my nature I associate food with intimacy. I have only done this for 2 other women. The first was my human wife Aude, and the second was Pam the night I turned her." Sookie looked at me thoughtfully and asked.

"Did you love your wife?" I was surprised by her question, but I answered truthfully.

"I did very much. She was my brother's wife first, however he died in battle and it was up to me to care for her. However I had been in love with her from before she even married my brother. It was not common to be faithful to a mate in my time; however I wanted none but her then. She had 4 children with my brother 3 of which were without a doubt mine, then we had 4 children of our own after we married, she died shortly after the birth of my only son. Perhaps that is the origin of my soft spot for my progeny. In fact it was her death and the depression I fell into after it that caused me to be caught and turned by my maker." Sookie took my face in her hands and placed a soft light kiss on my lips. She pulled back with a smile resting her head on my chest and whispered.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Whispered back, not wanting to break whatever moment we seem to be having. I am taking note that I just told a woman I hardly know something that I have not even told my own progeny, but she has also never inquired about my relationship with my human wife.

"For trusting me and sharing something so personal." I was sure in that moment that I really could grow to love this woman. Instead of showing me pity, which I would have thrown in her face. She showed me compassion and thanked me for being honest with her.

My lips ached for another kiss from her. I was about to take what I wanted most but I hesitated. I know what Fairy's are like. They are lusty, touchy, feely people. I will not be able to share this woman with another. I want her to ne mine and mine alone. If she cannot give me that, then I will need to let her go because I fear I would kill her if I saw her with another. Sookie was clawing at me and I was still stock still moving ever so slowly back away from her.

"Eric?" She asked, rubbing her tiny little fairy hands on my arms. I looked at her and said.

"I need you to be mine and mine alone. I will not be able to share you with another. I fear I could hurt you if my jealousy got the better of me. I want you to be my mate not a fuck and feed. I will respect you and honor you. I would only allow Pam to rib you so much, but I can't watch her all the time. I will protect you and yours with all that I am, but I need you to be only mine." I was holding her face, searching her eyes for the answers I craved. Her gaze was penetrating me as she said.

"I will be only yours if you are only mine in return." I smiled and said.

"Done." Before capturing her lips and covering her trembling body with my own. Of course I am only hers! Who else could I possibly want? Fangbangers could never compare to her. I am not only enchanted by her body, but also her mind and spirit. I love that she is feisty and willing to put me in my place. I love that she is smart as a whip and willing to banter with me. I need to make love to her right this moment. I don't want to fuck her, I want to care for her and show her how deep my feeling for her run already.

"Sookie, yield to me? Spend the day with me." It was a request, I don't think ordering her would be such a good idea. I was licking and sucking at her neck eagerly awaiting her answer. She was writing against me when she choked out.

"Guahh, yes umm… to both." I smiled and nipped at her, scooping her up and moving to my day chamber at vampire speed, only pausing to get past the locks and reset them. I tossed her playfully onto my bed, growling at her as I crawled to meet her. She was giggling with her finger crooked, beckoning me to come claim her as mine.

I ripped her dress off of her and took in her form. I registered the sound of Tim coming through the dog door into my Day chamber, but choose to ignore it. He has plenty of food and water; I will take him for a walk tomorrow. Right now I am going to ravage my woman. I made short woke of her bra and panties also just before I divested all of my clothes, standing in front of her for just a moment or so, so she could take in the view. I did a couple of thrusts in her direction before I jumped back on top of her giggling form. I love that I can be silly with her.

I was kissing my way down her body when I felt Tim jump on the bed. Honestly I don't care, he sleeps here anyway so it's not like I'm going to kick him out. In fact I was going to totally ignore his presence before he started to lick MY Sookies face. I pushed him away a little and said.

"No Tim, Mine." Sookie laughed at my possessive command and I continued my way down her body. I spread her legs and took a look at my promised land. I used my thumbs to spread her lips inserting my tongue and licking her from stern to bow before sucking on her nub. She was moaning and squirming… then I got a wet warm tongue in the ear. I shifted my eyes to see Tim staring at me, far too close to Sookies vagina for my taste. He licked my face again and I turned my head to him and snapped.

"What?" He was just staring at me like the asshole that he is. Sookie looked down at me taking in the staring contest between me and my dog.

"Eric, why did you stop?" I looked at her and then back to Tim. He looks annoyed at Sookie. I guess it has been just him and me for too long. Oh well he will adjust.

"I need to find something to occupy Tim while I ravage you." I said to her while I looked around the room. My eyes landed on his favorite and most annoying toy that I had set on top of my dresser a few days ago when he refused to stop squeaking it while I was making my calls to the other sheriffs. I grabbed the toy and brought it back to him at Vampire speed. He took it and went to the other side of the bed taking a place on the pillow and chewing on his toy. I smiled at him and said.

"Good boy." I then directed my attention back to Sookie who was giving me an amused face when I said.

"Now, where were we?" I stuck my tongue in her hole and pinched her nub a little before saying.

"Was this it?" I exchanged my tongue for my finger and sucked her nub back into my mouth. She moaned out.

"Oh god yes, we were right there!" I smiled against her and continued to play her like a piano. I was licking sucking and pumping my fingers in and out of her. I felt her walls start to flutter and I knew she was close. I drew her nub into my mouth for a long hard suck and curled my fingers inside of her locating her magic spot. I watched her fall apart around my hand and I greedily lapped up all she had to offer. I slid back up her body capturing her lips with my own. I whispered to her.

"Say it Lover, say that you want me." I was rubbing my tip up and down her slick folds, teasing her so I could hear what I wanted.

"I don't want you." My eyes snapped to her, I was not even trying to cover my hurt. She grabbed me licking up my neck before she finished. "I need you!" That was all I needed to hear. I thrust into her without abandon. She was so warm and tight. I had to pump in and out a few times to allow her to stretch before I could get in all the way to the hilt. I took a moment to look at her face. Her eyes were shut tight and her face was that of pure ecstasy. I gave myself a mental pat on the back before I said.

"Lover, look at me." He eyes snapped open and I brought her to my chest, pressing her tight to my body as I moved in and out of her. Our foreheads were pressed together, our eyes were locked. I was stealing soft loving kisses when I felt her breath hitch. I knew she was close. I leaned us back so she was straddling me and I grasped her hips to help guide her as she moved up and down on me, her juices were cascading out of her and onto my body. I grasped her breasts that were bouncing tauntingly in front of my face and began to twist and pinch her taught, rosy pink nipples. I was getting close so I moved one of my hands between us and started to press firm circles on her nub. I stared deeply into her eyes and said.

"Come for me Lover, come with me." I only pumped into her a few more times before she screamed my name, her orgasm drawing out my own. I sunk my fangs into her firm taught skin and took 2 deep draws before I sealed and healed the marks. She collapsed on my chest, her breathing was heavy. We both took a moment to calm before she spoke.

"Eric?"

"Hmm?" I answered, tracing my fingers up and down her back.

"Did you just fuck me to the rhythm of your dog chewing on his squeak toy?" I simply kissed her and said.

"Maybe." She broke out laughing, but really it's not my fault! Next time you're fucking and there is a rhythmic sound in the background try not to not end up matching that beat. I will have to get Tim a snausage because he set a good rhythm for Daddy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**S-POV**

When I woke the next morning I was greeted by my phone chirping. I stretched a little bit and noticed a long heavy arm of my vampire slung over me. I turned to look at Eric who was lying on his stomach and had Tim sleeping in the middle of his back. We noticed last night during some rather wild sex that Tim is particularly protective of Eric and he freaks out if he interprets anything as hurting him. According to Tim, me biting Eric is a no,no. However, Eric vehemently disagreed with that opinion. It took them 2 whole hours to make up. According to Eric that has been their longest fight ever. I guess he is a guard dog after all.

I gently moved Eric's arm off of me and placed a kiss on his cool lips. Tim opened one eye and growled at me. I tossed my hands up in surrender and rolled my eyes. Eric is going to get a kick out of this when he wakes up. I went to the bathroom and did my business before I fetched my phone and checked my messages.

The first was from Claudine: _Hello Sookie, it is 4am and you are not home yet. Give me a call when you get this._

The next was from Claude: _Sookie, Claudine told me to call you._

Then another one from Claudine: _Sookie please call me, you could be lying dead in a ditch somewhere and I would never know. I also did your laundry. Do not make me track you through our blood._

Then there was one from my witchy friend Amelia: _Hey Sookie, I told Claudine you were just out fucking the Sherriff, but she won't believe me, she is sure your dead in a ditch somewhere. I'm just calling to apologize because I'm loaning her some air crystals so she can get a visual of ya. Call me later I want deet's on the fucking! _

The second to last one was from Claude: _Hey Sookster, Claudine just did a visual location spell and saw you and the Viking fucking like animals. I think she is scarred for life, really I have never laughed so hard before. I better not get wrinkles from this. But really, that man is HUNG! Slip him my number if he ever goes gay._

The last one was Claudine again: _umm, Sookie I guess I jumped to a conclusion or two… I wanted to say sorry and make sure Eric was okay… you were being a little rough with him. I guess I will talk to you tomorrow._

I laughed all the way through the messages. I will have to save these for Eric to listen to when he rises. I looked at my phone to check the time. _Hmm, 5:15… Eric will be up in 30 minutes. _I decided to just lie back down for a while. I was hungry, but it could wait. Plus I don't know how to get out of here and I don't think I can fit through Tim's door. I felt Eric stir about 5 minutes after I laid back down. I guess because he is so old he can rise before sunset. Tim immediately jumped down and was nuzzling Eric's face. Eric groggily said.

"Good evening Tim, have you been a good boy for Sookie?" Tim flopped over waiting for a tummy rub that Eric provided. Eric's eyes locked on mine as he leaned over Tim to give me a kiss. He growled and Eric smiled against my face before saying.

"Sookie my love, I think someone is very jealous of you." I laughed and said.

"Oh ya he is." Eric pulled Tim to his other side and set him in the crook of his arm. Then he scooted up to me and nuzzled my neck before asking.

"How was your day my love?" I told him all about waking up and Tim growling when I kissed him during his day time rest. Eric laughed but was glad Tim guarded something. Then I played the messages for Eric and he laughed so hard he cried bloody tears.

"I think you should call your cousin back so she does not fret… I also want to hear this." We sat up and I called her number. I knew because of his vampire hearing he could hear both sides of the conversation.

"_Sookie?" _Claudine answered the phone.

"Ya it's me. I'm not dead in a ditch." Eric snickered and got up to put more kibble in Tim's bowl.

"_Umm yes, I figured that out."_

"Eric's fine also, I don't think I hurt him. He seemed to like it." Eric was cracking up in the corner and Claudine screeched over the phone.

"_You told him? Is he right next to you? You know what never mind… when should I expect you home?"_ I looked thoughtfully at Eric for a moment before I said.

"Not tonight, I have to get the ball rolling on my fairy rep stuff." She sighed and said.

"_That's fine, I will see you later. Good night Eric."_

_ "_Good night Claudine!" He called from across the room I started to laugh and she just hung up. I set the phone down and Eric climbed back into the bed and said.

"Lover, I do not remember telling you that we had things to do at Fangtasia tonight." I pulled him down so his weight rested on me. I liked it made me feel safe and said.

"Yes, but now she will not think I'm dead in a ditch." He chuckled and said.

"Well it is for the best. There is a Vampire summit in Rhodes and we will need to make some arrangements for you to come both as my personal Telepath and also as the Fae representative." Sookie laughed and asked.

"Are you also going to register me as your lunch?" He laughed whole heartedly and said.

"Oh Lover, have no doubt that I will show you off and be the envy of every vampire there. However, there are no forms to register you as 'My Lunch'. I would know I do shit tons of paper work every night and over the last 90 years that I have been the sheriff in area 5, I'm pretty sure that I have seen it all." I laughed and followed him into the bathroom and asked.

"What is the weirdest thing you vampires have a form for?"He started the water in the shower for us and said.

"There is a complaint form specifically for one vampire to lodge a complaint about another for wearing the same outfit to a political event. Pam has used it many times."I looked at him like he was crazy and said.

"You're shitting me…" We entered the shower and he said.

"I shit you not." I had to laugh; he was such a normal person… not jaded or cruel like most vampires, but really down to earth and caring. No wonder Niall trusted him with the lives of his people.

I took that moment to make our shower far more erotic. I was horny and I could see that Eric was also. After we got dirty and then clean, and then dirty and clean again. I could have gone for another round but the water ran cold and my tiny fairy body does not respond well to frigid water. We got out and Eric reverently dried me and then himself. When we got back to the room I saw a dress for me lying on the bed. It was a billowy long white dress, very my style. I picked it up and looked at Eric who seemed to understand my unspoken question.

"I had Pam drop it off on her way to the bar. I ordered it for you days ago. Do you like it?" I smiled as I slipped it on. There were no undergarments with it and I would look like a hussy if I wore my red ones from the other night so I playfully asked.

"Did you order underwear to go with this?" He zipped over to me with vampire speed and tied the thin halter straps around my neck and said.

"No, I did not wish to bog you down with unnecessary garments." I turned and smiled at him, his eyes filled with mirth and said.

"Oh you, always thinking of my well being." He smirked and grabbed some jeans and a Fangtasia t-shirt and said.

"I was only thinking of your happiness when I made that decision, my love." I snorted and he shrugged. We walked up stairs together with Tim hot on our heels. Before we walked out Eric flipped on the television to animal planet and said.

"Alright Tim, we will be back later. There is food in your dish and water in your bowl. Pam's shoes are in her closet if you need to pee. Have a nice night." And as if he understood exactly what Eric was saying, he let out a short bark and jumped on the couch staring at the TV. We were at the car and he opened my door for me and I said.

"That's amazing." He shrugged and said.

"Tim and I have a very good relationship, he hates Pam though. I did have to order her as her maker to never physically or mentally hurt him. He stayed under my bed for a week after the first time he chewed one of her shoes so I had to put an end to that." I laughed and we were on our way. A little before we made it to the bar Eric turned to me and said.

"When I am in the presence of other vampires I cannot act like myself. I must be a figure of authority and I will claim you as mine, so no others will touch you. I do not mind if you challenge me in private, but if it is not a matter directly affecting the Fae you must defer to me and respect what I say as law." I nodded and said.

"I got it, you're the big boss vamp and I'm just lunch during vampire business hours, but when we get home I get to crack out the silver cuffs and be the boss?" He laughed and said.

"That is the general idea Lover. If you are already talking cuffs I have some ideas to run past you." He leered at me as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Mark that page for later Sheriff, we're here."

**E-POV**

I locked the doors so Sookie couldn't get out and said.

"Hold on a moment Lover, I need a few more seconds before I go into Sheriff Mode." I reached over and cupped and squeezed her breast. Dramatically closing my eye and drawing in a deep unnecessary breath and said.

"Okay I'm ready now." Sookie snorted and said.

"Are you sure?" I made a thoughtful face and took one more quick squeeze and said.

"Yes, yes I am sure." I unlocked the doors and quickly zipped around to open my Lovers door and offer her my hand. She rolled her eyes, but gave me a smile. I was not excited about having to 'put on my Sheriff hat' as Sookie says. I would much rather lock Sookie and I in a room together and burn all of our clothes. Sookie may be the only person that I can be 'just Eric' with. Even with Pam I have to be 'Maker' and 'Authoritarian', but with Sookie it's like I can take off every mask and show her my true face, the man underneath the Vampire, if you will.

We walked inside and Sookie immediately shifted slightly behind me and to the left, leaving the right side for Pam who joined us as we walked into my office. Sookie was about to take a seat on the couch, but I stopped her and walked her behind my desk and sat her on my lap. I know Andre will be joining us tonight and I want there to be no question as to whom Sookie belongs to.

"When will our guests be joining us tonight, Pam?" I asked as I turned on my computer in preparation to filter through the thousands of worthless emails I get every night.

"Andre will be here within the hour. Rasul will be joining him." I smiled because Rasul is my man on the inside of the place. I know he is wholly loyal to me because we share our maker, however know one knows that. Rasul did not know who his maker was because he was dispatched before he rose. We only discovered we shared blood three centuries ago when I came across him by chance and felt our connection. I took him under my wing for his first 50 years as a vampire and gave him the skills to survive. Also he has a real hard on for Pam, and would probably die for her.

"Have two donors arranged for them, I will be exclusively feeding on Sookie from now on so do not bring donors for me from this point on. Sookie what is your drink of choice?" Sookie was beaming up at me with pride, and Pam was looking at me like I had grown a third head. I could tell she was fighting to ask a question, but was holding back. I took the opportunity to lay the cards on the table and said.

"Pamela, I can see something is on the tip of your tongue, Please speak freely for the moment." Pam took a large unnecessary breath and asked.

"Why have you chosen to only feed from the fairy and do we trust her?" I kept my cold mask on my face, but was internally smiling at my Childs protectiveness.

"I feed only from Sookie because that is what I want. Do not question that decision again." I gave her a stern look and continued. "As for her being trustworthy, yes we trust her. She is Niall's favorite and I have had her blood so I can sense any deception in her." Pam nodded and looked to Sookie and asked.

"What can I get you?" Sookie smiled and said.

"Do you keep lemons in the bar?" Pam nodded and said.

"Yes of course."

"Then I will have a bottle of water that has not been near the bar." Pam quirked and eyebrow and Sookie answered her unspoken question.

"I'm Fae; lemons are a big no, no for us. I would hate to die just because someone touched a lemon and then the glass I'm drinking out of. My cousin Lottie died from touching a table cleaned with Lemon Pledge." I tightened my grip on her feeling like the whole bar was a mine field of death for her.

"Pamela, ban all lemons from the bar… switch to oranges or something. Also make sure the cleaners do not use lemon lased cleaning products." Pam nodded and zipped out of the room. Sookie looked up at me and said.

"I can smell lemons from across the room; your office is relatively safe. The only thing is the Lemon vodka on one of the shirts in your hamper." I looked over at the hamper like it was filled with silver and stakes.

"I will deal with that." I said with an icy tone.

"Eric, calm down. I use the lotion that's an iron and lemon repellant. There is just no way to protect me from ingestion." I nodded, but was still uneasy with how fragile she is. Luckily Pam led our guests for the evening in before I could over think myself into a rut.

"Andre." I greeted him with a deep nod. He has no real title or authority, but he is the queen's favorite child so I must show him respect.

"Northman." He said with a sneer. I let Sophie fuck me one time and he never got over it. It's not like I even initiated it nor particularly enjoyed it. She had one of the loosest pussies I have ever encountered. It's not like I'm a small man either… she was just used up before she was turned; which is sad because she was only 17 at the time of her turning.

"Rasul." I greeted my brother.

"Good evening Eric." He said with a slight nod; however his eyes conveyed the reverence and trust that he has for me. I will have to remind him to keep his features better schooled. Andre does not seem to have noticed because he has been too busy eyeing my Sookie.

"Northman, is that our…_entertainment _for the evening?" Andre asked with a leer. I felt Sookie tense under me before I said.

"No, Sookie is MINE. Pamela is bringing your meals right now. Both are AB negative and have never been bitten. I have also been told that they are quite _agreeable _to extra activities as well." Andre looked put off, but then schooled his features before staring right at Sookie and saying.

"Will you be joining us?" I tightened my grip on Sookie and said.

"No, Sookie fed and sated me when I rose. I will not be sharing her." Andre continued to eye fuck her, making my blood boil and said.

"What a pity for me." In the creepiest tone I have ever heard. I can already see the creepy hamsters spinning in his brain. I will have to make sure to keep a close eye on him when he is near Sookie. Lucky for me Pam walked in with two decent looking girls. A short young red head for Andre (His preference… I wonder why?) and a lovely exotic looking woman for Rasul, if I had to guess from her scent I would say she is from Trinidad.

"Pamela, please escort our guests down into the chambers in the basement so they can enjoy their meals in a more private setting." She nodded and entered to code into the door in my office and escorted them down stairs. Sookie waited until Pam returned and the door was shut again before she said.

"Oh my gosh Eric, that guy creeps me out!" Honestly he creeps me out also. He is considered cruel and sadistic even by vampire standards, and that's saying something because most vampires care about very little unless it directly affects them.

"I know Lover, he will never touch you of that I am sure." She nodded into my shoulder, but still felt tense. I tried to think of something to calm her down, so I turned to her and said.

"Sookie I am truly sorry." She looked at me like I was crazy and said.

"What why?" I smirked and replied.

"I am not taking good care of my lovely little fairy. You need to eat and I have not fed you." She let out a sigh and said.

"It's not a big deal Eric, I can eat later." I shook my head and gripped her tighter before I said.

"Nonsense, I want you to be happy and healthy all the time and you will not be healthy if I do not feed you. What would you like my love, your wish is my command." She giggled and rubbed herself on me. Pam made a gagging noise from where she was sitting on the couch. I shot her a look and she stopped, but sat there looking quite satisfied with her display.

"I would like a bowl of strawberries and a Caesar salad with grilled chicken." I gave her a searing kiss and said.

"It shall be done." I turned to Pam and said. "Please see to this, you don't have to do it yourself but make sure it is done right." Pam stood and gave me a bow on her way out the door, leaving just Sookie and I to our own devices. I was going to suggest she allow me to take her bent over my desk when she caught me off guard.

"I am going to look for my own apartment tomorrow. I can't handle Claude's loud fucking or Claudine's constant mothering anymore." I knew exactly where I wanted her to live… and that was in my bed. However I felt now would not be the time to start being "clingy" as Pam says. Pam said that she read in dear Abby that new relationships need space to grow. I am willing to give Sookie space, just not that much.

"Why don't we go together tomorrow evening? I own a few properties and could just deduct the rent from your pay." I had no intention of charging her any money to live there. I did however want her in one of my properties so that where as other vampires would require an invitation since the unit will be in her name, she will not be able to rescind my invitation should she become angered at me. Vampire magic has become tricky business in the modern age. There seems to be a loophole for everything these days.

"Oh I don't know Eric…" She was chewing on her bottom lip as she mulled it over. "I don't want to put you out. I can find a place on my own during the day." I waved my hand dismissively and said.

"I won't hear of it. I want to go with you even if you do not choose to live in one of my properties." I was going to make sure that she wanted to stay at one of my properties. In fact I had the perfect one in mind. I would need to call Bobby tonight to get it set up.

"Well I guess its okay. I just don't want to keep you from your work." I laughed and said.

"Oh Sookie you slay me. I only do about an hour's worth of actual work every night anyway. I tend to get board easily and more often than not find myself staring off into nothing. Really allowing me to escort you on your house hunt is doing me a favor by giving me something interesting to do with my night." She continued to chew her lip. I ran my thumb over it setting the soft pouty red lip free before I kissed it softly.

"Okay, that's fine then. I'm glad I could rescue you from your boredom." I laughed again. If only she knew how true that is. After a thousand years not many things interest me anymore. Sookie however is quickly becoming my new favorite hobby.

"Why don't you spend tonight with me again and we can set out right at sunset. I would hate to get board after I take you home." I jutted out my bottom lip and pretended to pout. She laughed and said.

"I guess I will have to think of a few things to keep you occupied." I was making out with Sookie in my desk chair when I heard the lock to the basement disengage. I sighed and removed my hands from up Sookies shirt and took a moment to wipe her lipstick off of my face and tidy her up as well.

By the time we were back to rights Andre and Rasul were coming back up with their meals. Rasul and his woman entered first. He gave her a lingering kiss as he walked her to the door of my office. She looked happy and sated. Andre and his… woman came up next. She was visibly shaking and was covered in bites and bruises, clumps of her hair were missing and she was covered in blood. Andre looked pleased with himself as he shoved the girl to the floor in front of my door. I grabbed a pen and wrote on my desk calendar so Sookie could read it.

'_Please help that girl across the hall into Pam's office and get Felicia to heal and Glamour her.' _

Sookie gave me a barely visible nod before she asked.

"Master may I please be excused to use the restroom?" I gave out a silent prayer, thanking any god who was listening for sending me a woman who was willing to play along in the ridiculous charade. I nodded to her and said.

"Yes you are excused, Lover." She got up off of my lap and stepped over the injured human. She did however hold the door open long enough for the girl to crawl outside. I internally refocused and directed my attention to Andre and the whole reason I was even allowing myself to be in his presence.

"Andre, you have come with the details for Rhodes?" He smirked and handed me a folder. I saw why he was smirking when it was stated that I could not bring any travel companions because of a budget crunch. Well that smug asshole has another thing coming.

"You must send my Queen my apologies, but Pamela must come with me. I have not released her as her Maker yet and she cannot be away from me for that long." He looked confused and said.

"Pam is over 200 years old and you still have not released her?" I quirked an eyebrow and decided to give him a lesson in manners and respect for his elders.

"You are over 400 years old and Sophie has not released you. When you become a Maker you will see it is not always so cut and dry when it comes to releasing a child. Pamela has a bit of a wild streak and requires me to retain a certain level of control over her. When a Vampire child is mature enough to be released then you do it, but not a moment before."

I do not really wish to maintain control over Pam; I keep her with me because it will allow her to be safe until she is old enough to defend herself against older vampires. Her particular "gift" of total recall makes her very desirable and I do not wish for her to be harmed. She knows I would release her this second if she asked me to. In fact she was probably ready to be on her own after only a decade or so. Andre has not been released because he cannot be trusted. Now that we are out in the open covering one of his killing sprees may no longer be possible. The sheer amount of people that had to be glamoured after the last one was almost impossible. Remember Jack the Ripper? Ya, that was Andre.

"Yes well we have a budget crisis after the hurricane." He said with a tone that I do not care for.

"Tell Sophie I will foot the bill for Pam and Sookie. Sookie will be joining me as Fae representative and my own personal telepath." Andre seemed to light up at that admission.

"Oh Sophie will be so glad to hear that she has a new telepath!" He exclaimed writing something down. Sookie was not Sophie's, Sookie is mine and it will serve him well to remember that.

"Sookie is Fae, not a blood bag and will not be treated like a piece of property to be handed about like a new toy. She is mine and mine alone. If Sophie wishes to use her services she may contact me and I will decide is Sookie will be available. No one will touch Sookie but me." I leaned forward on my desk and tented my fingers before finishing. "Got it?" Andre gulped and nodded. I like Sophie, she is a good Queen, but if she thinks for a moment I will not hesitate to kill her and hers if she threatens me or mine, she has another thing coming. I have 500 years on her, and where as she is the Queen of this state that is only a fact because I allow it to be so. There are only 3 vampires in North America older than I and they all hold their own kingdom, I would meet very little resistance if I were to make a play for the throne.

"Good now that that's settled…" I looked at my computer to check a few things. "I will make my own travel arrangements at my own expense. I just bought a new jet and have been itching to try it out." He nodded again and jotted down more notes.

"Is that all for tonight?" I asked, really wanting him to just leave. I have really had enough of him today.

"Yes Eric that will be all." I couldn't help but notice how his tone has changed. Good, it will serve him well to remember who is higher on the food chain. If not for Sophie Ann watching out for him all these years he would not have made it past his first century. He has no sense of self preservation. He stood to leave and I stayed seated as a blatant sign of disrespect towards him. He stomped out my door and I stood and nodded at Rasul who had to stifle a laugh as he walked out behind Andre. I would no doubt be getting a call from the queen. However she tends to know her place when it comes to me. So my "scolding" will be for nothing more than show.

I sat at my desk and dealt with some area business and watched some dog whisperer. Caesar Milans instructions really did work wonders on Tim. I am the pack leader and Tim has become calm and submissive. I wonder if I could use these techniques on Pam as well? Andre and Rasul had been gone for almost 30 minutes and Sookie had still not returned. I got up to go look for her. I checked the last place I knew she would be first and walked into Pam's office.

I found her sitting on the ground with Pam and Felicia, eating her dinner and playing Apples to Apples with my child and my favorite employee. I stood and observed for a few moments before I made myself known. I do love to eaves drop on girl talk, but the opportunity so rarely arises. What can I say Vampires are nosy gossips by nature.

"Oh my gosh Pam! Is that true?" Felicia exclaimed as she made her choice in cards.

"It is true; Master can give a woman an orgasm like no other. And Sookie was not embellishing on his size. You should ask to see it some time." I watched Sookie reach over and playfully smack my child and say.

"Umm no, sorry Felicia you missed the Eric Northman love boat he is mine now." They all laughed and I had to literally bite my tongue to keep my own laugher at bay. My little fairy is so full of jokes.

"That's okay Sookie, my human and I are committed." Sookie looked at her curiously and asked.

"I thought it was almost unheard of for vampires to be monogamous?" Felicia looked a little sad and said.

"I was turned 25 years ago. My human is my human husband. He is a Were and was the one who found a good vamp to turn me when I was dying of cancer. I will stay by his side until he dies and most likely love him well into my forever." Sookie smiled and took her hand before saying.

"My grandfather Niall had a human lover named Eileen, and he was faithful to her until the day he died. He has had other lovers since, but she will always hold his heart. Just remember it will be hard, but he will live on through you." I smiled. Sookie is truly a good person all the way through. I have never been in love during my Vampire life, but I find myself thinking given enough time and the right circumstances that Sookie could be the one for me to love. I decided to make my presence known. I walked into the room and said.

"Lover, why didn't you come back to me?" I asked as I took a seat next to Sookie and fed her a strawberry.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to be around Andre any longer." I kissed her lips, tasting the flavor of the tangy, sweet fruit on her lips.

"That's fine Lover, I didn't want to be near him either." I directed my attention to Felicia and said.

"Thank you for taking care of the girl. Will she survive?" Felicia nodded and said.

"Yes, I gave her some of the donor vampire blood and a check for $5,000. She will be under the impression that she worked as a donor for the night, but she has decided to go to school to become an elementary school teacher and no longer wishes to work for vampires. She holds no ill will, but would rather live a normal life." I nodded, she did well. It is a better chance that the glamour will hold long term if she no longer has contact with vampires.

"You did well Felicia, your pay check this month will reflect as such." I had continued to feed Sookie this whole time. I fed her the last berry and said.

"Are you ready to go home?" She nodded and went to my office to get her bag. She gave Felicia a hug on the way out. I am normally very territorial, but Sookie is a fairy and is a naturally touchy feely person. As long as she does not hug other men and it is kept innocent I will swallow my jealousy. She returned a moment later and took my hand leading me out the door as she called over her shoulder.

"Pam, I will see you on Tuesday, we can take your car. Felicia I'm sure I'll see you more now that I'm with Eric." Felicia grinned like a fool and said.

"I hope you and Master make each other happy!" Pam looked stoic as she cleaned up the game and said.

"Ta ta now Eric, Sookie wear flats, when I shop I do it right." Sookie waved again and we finally made it outside. I walked around the car to open her door for her and she got it. I was already around the car and in my seat with the engine started before she even had her seat belt on.

"Where are you going with Pam?" I asked as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"We're going shopping to get me some Fangtasia wear. Apparently if she has to dress up for the vermin, your girlfriend has to also." I scoffed at the word "girlfriend" I am over a thousand years old, it just sound silly. She must have noticed because she said.

"What?" I took a moment to gauge what I was going to say and replied.

"I feel at a thousand years old the terms "Girlfriend and Boyfriend" seem silly. Are you going to call me your Boyfriend?"I asked with a hint of laughter to my voice.

"I was going to call you my Vampire if anyone asked. You're not human and "Boyfriend" is a very human term." I grinned, enjoying the thought of her claiming me as **HER** vampire.

"May I call you **MY **fairy?" I asked. I turned to look at her and she said.

"I am your fairy so that would only make sense." I smiled smugly and said.

"Good." We pulled into my house right about that time and I zipped around to get her door. I entered to code to get into the house and Tim was waiting there to greet us. However he jumped on Sookies legs for an ear scratch first. I have to say I was a little jealous because he usually comes straight to me, but I couldn't fault him. Who wouldn't want Sookies hands all over them?


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**S-POV**

I woke up sore at around 3 o'clock. I winced as I tried to close my legs… nope no way I was going to look classy tonight. I finally managed to make my way off the bed to tend to my "needs", but I must have looked like I spent a little too much time on a horse last night because I was waddling like no other. I had to giggle at that thought because I was ridding something last night, but it was a vampire instead of a horse.

I decided to take a bath. I filled the tub and added some of the bath oils that were sitting on the side and eased myself in. The more times I tried to close my legs the more I was rethinking my decision to decline Eric's offer of blood to heal me. I wanted it don't get me wrong; accept it was too close to dawn for him to explain the implications to me. I finally gave up and flopped my legs wide open and laid my head back. I needed to call Claudine and Amelia, but I was suddenly so relaxed from the warm water and soothing scents of my bath I decided to drift off instead.

"Lover, your water went cold." I opened my eyes to see Eric standing over me with his nose pressed to mine.

"Eskimo kisses." I murmured as I reciprocated the action. Eric barked out a short laugh and said.

"I'm sorry Lover, but what are you talking about?" I grabbed his face and rubbed our noses together again and said.

"When you rub noses like this, it's called Eskimo kisses." He smiled and said.

"Well I like them. I guess I learn something new every night." I giggled; he must know a lot considering that he is over a thousand years old.

"You have learned more than 365,000 new things since you have been alive then… or undead rather."I said with a smirk as he helped me out of the bath.

"I have learned more than that lover, sometimes I learn two or more things a night." I winced as he pulled my legs together to lift me out of the tub. He looked concerned as he laid me soaking wet on the bed with my legs spread. He looked up at me with his sad eyes and said.

"Lover, I am so sorry. I should have been more careful with you. May we discuss my blood now?" I chewed my lip and whispered.

"Yes please." He frowned and leaned over giving my tender lady bits a soft kiss before he laid back next to me.

"When you take my blood…" I couldn't help but notice he said 'when' not 'if'. Darn high handed vampire. "You will become stronger; your senses will be heightened. I assume your Fae abilities and telepathy will also gain strength. Your libido will increase; you will become more attracted to me." I scoffed.

"Like it's possible for me to get more attracted to you." He smirked, but playfully shushed me and said.

"Hush, your Master is talking." I rolled my eyes. I called him Master one time in the heat of the moment last night and he hasn't let it go since. Come to think of it that may have been when the vagina destruction happened because it seemed to really work him up. I will have to file that away for later.

"I will be able to track you and feel your emotions. I would be able to tell if you were in danger. If we exchange blood three times it will form a blood bond." I looked at him quizzically and asked.

"What is a blood bond?"

"A blood bond is a bond between a Vampire and another being. It is permanent and very rare because the bonded Vampire rarely lives past the death of their bonded partner. It does not apply to us right now because we are too early in our relationship to discuss something like that. However I am not ruling it out. I like you and if we decide to bond later I am open to it. I have always been open to bonding because one of my best friends after I was turned had a bonded and it was truly a beautiful thing. He said I would feel the call when it was time." I stared into his deep blue eyes and I could practically see him churning up the memory.

"What happened to him and his bonded?" I asked, now completely engrossed in the story.

"He turned her at her request. He is the king of Texas and she is his Queen. They have been together more than a thousand years and are still going strong. In fact Stan and Isobel wrote a book about keeping your sex life fresh. I have it around here somewhere. I can find it if you would like to read it." I nodded emphatically and said.

"I would like that. Maybe we could read it together?" I heard him growl and close his eyes before he said.

"Taking my blood, is that a yes or no?" I smiled and sat up grabbing his face before I laid a kiss on him and said.

"That's a yes." I wrenched his head to the side and bit his neck. I felt him gasp in surprise and groan as I took three long pulls from him. I felt him shudder and a cool liquid rushed down my thigh on the fourth pull. I smiled against him as I licked the blood that had dripped from the now healed wound. He flopped back with a blissed out look on his face and said.

**E-POV**

"Sookie, that was the single most fucking erotic thing I have ever experienced. A thousand years and that is by far the best orgasm ever. Let me just say little Miss. I don't think I will ever tire of you." In that moment I knew the level of control she held over me. I would never willingly leave her. If this… whatever we had going on ever came to an end it would be by her hand. The fact that I was possibly more invested in her than she was in me made me… nervous? I don't like feeling nervous.

"Well, you're welcome. What do my emotions feel like to you?" I closed my eyes and probed the bond. It was nothing like the bond I have with Pam. Pam's bond felt… dark and sarcastic, just like Pam. My bond with Sookie felt happy and gave off the feeling of sunshine. It was so real feeling it made me momentarily concerned because of my natural aversion to sunlight. I took a deeper look and really tried to feel what she was feeling. She was happy, but having gotten to know her I feel like that may be her natural undercurrent. She was also horny… mmm, I will address that in a moment. She was hungry and craving salty foods, I will tend to that after I tend to her horny feelings. She is a little anxious and concerned. That gave me pause and I opened my eyes and asked.

"Why are you feeling anxious and concerned?" She sighed and said.

"I have to call Claudine and tell her I'm moving out. She's going to give me this whole Happy to my face guilt trip about it." I decided to test the bond; I sent her some soothing feelings. I noticed her eyes pop open and she rolled to face me. I did my best to hide my smile, but I fear I was failing.

"Are you doing that?" I tried to look innocent and said.

"Doing what?" She narrowed her eyes and said.

"I know it was you sending me calming feelings. I don't know how to explain it… it just felt like you. Almost like an internal hug or a snuggle." I gave her a playful frown and said.

"Vampires do not hug or snuggle… we fuck and kill." She giggled and said.

"You give me hugs, and we were snuggling last night." I shook my head and protested.

"No your wrong, what you saw as hugging was fucking and I was not snuggling you I was killing you slowly by the means of suffocation. Seeing as how you survived, I must be losing my edge." She giggled and sat up moving towards me.

"Come on Eric, give me a hug and a snuggle." She climbed on me and uncrossed my arms. I flopped them limply by my sides. She wrapped her warm little arms around me. I almost gave in, but decided to continue the game.

"no." I said as I turned my face from her to hide my smile.

"Please, you give such good snuggly hugs." I laughed and wrapped my arms around her holding her close to me.

"See was that so hard?" I sighed dramatically and replied.

"Yes, this is the worst type of torture." _I love how she smells, I love how she thinks, I love how I can be myself with her… I think I may love her. Is it too soon to be in love? _I thought to myself. I felt Sookie stiffen on top of me and start struggling to get off. I felt a sharp blast of terror come from her, which caused me to tighten my hold. She was suddenly terrified and more specifically terrified of me.

"Sookie, what's the matter?" She was still struggling and it was upsetting me.

"Sookie stop it, why are you afraid of me?" My voice softened into a whisper. "I never want you to be afraid of me." She started to cry hysterically and clutched to me. It almost seemed like she wanted to get away from me and be comforted by me at the same time.

"I heard you." She said into my chest. I was confused for a moment.

"Okay?" She just sobbed harder and her little head popped up and she pointed to her temple and said.

"No Eric, I heard you!" She was shaking like a leaf. I know she is concerned about being able to hear vampires, but I can protect her we just need to keep this between us.

"Shh Lover, we need to keep this between us. Perhaps it was my blood. Was it just a flash or can you hear me now like you can the humans?" She looked up at me confused and said.

"It was just a flash. I kept trying, but it never happened again." I nodded and asked.

"Why were you so afraid of me?" I couldn't imagine hurting her; she has no reason to fear me. I would rip anyone who threatened her to shreds. I'm honestly confused by her reaction. She stayed quiet and the it hit me. She wasn't afraid of other vampires hurting her because she could do this; she thought I would kill her because she caught a glimpse into my mind. If it was anyone else they would have died, but this is MY Sookie. Who I think I might love or at least be as close to it as I can get.

I released her and slid her off of me. I was getting in too deep. I was trusting her in my resting place, in my home, with my dog… She didn't trust me at all. Did she even care about me or am I just a passing fancy because she thought she couldn't see into my mind? I had to get away from her; I couldn't look at her and think about what a huge mistake I could have made. I could have died, she could have staked me in my sleep and I never even questioned her. I was intrigued with her from the moment I saw her, but what if this thrall of hers is just a Fae ability or maybe it has to do with her telepathy. Any way I look at it I have to get away. I grabbed Tim off of his dog bed and walked out of the room. I could feel she was crying through the bond and I cared, I wanted to go and hold her, soothing her telling her it will all be okay. However I went into my study with Tim and locked the door instead. I needed what the humans call space.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**S-POV**

He walked away, he was soothing me and then he just walked away. I don't know what happened. I decided to run the last part of the conversation that seemed to hurt him back in my head. The last thing he asked was why I was afraid of him. Oh my gosh, I had been afraid of him and he felt it in the bond. How could I do that to him? How could I not trust him enough to think he would hurt me right after I heard him say he thinks he loves me inside of his mind?

My water works started right up again after that. I don't know how to fix this. I finally have a decent man who is willing to accept me just as I am, disgusting scars included. It isn't even a matter of just the telepathy hurting my love life; it's also the fact that I have built emotional walls also. I am going to be around a very long time and getting attached to beings with rapidly approaching expiration dates is not wise. I think Eric was right, even if this is not love it is something very close to it. I didn't know what to do, I know I need some advice… who do I call? No Not Ghostbusters… Claudine.

"Hello my Dear Cousin, am I ever going to see you again?" I started to sob and speak incoherently, lucky for me Claudine seems to speak fluent hysterical woman.

"Oh, Eric and I had a fight! I made a huge mistake and he may not want to be with me anymore…" I could feel the snot start to drip out of my nose. Fairies may be beautiful, ethereal beings, but we are ugly, messy criers.

"Oh Sookie, simmer down tell me what happened from the beginning." And so I did, I recounted the entire event in detail that she most likely did not need and when I finished the line was silent.

"Claudine?" I asked, checking to see if she was still there.

"Yes I'm still here. I was just having a hard time getting over how stupid you can be sometimes." I was in shock. She never talks like that… she sounds dare I say It, angry?

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one thing, the first peek you get into this guy's head he is thinking about how much he loves you and you automatically assume he is going to kill you. I mean was there any malice in his brain pattern at all?" I let out a shaky sobbing sigh and said.

"No none, his mind was like a twisting maze, but it didn't feel hostile at all." I heard her sigh.

"I don't know how you can fix this. You broke his trust and I think it may be best to give him some time. Do you want me to come get you?" I started to cry full force again and I gathered my things and breathed out.

"Yes Please."

"I will be there in a few minutes." I could hear the pity in her voice. I knew what she must have been thinking. _Oh there goes silly Sookie ruining her life and _it's_ no one's fault but her own. _I don't know what my issue is; I'm always wrecking a good thing as soon as I have it. I wrote Eric a note telling him where I would be and that I was sorry. I walked up to his study and saw that the door was shut. I knocked, but got no answer. I did however know he was in there because I could hear the jingle of Tim's tags while he was getting petted.

"Eric, I'm leaving. Claudine is coming to get me…" My voice started to crack as I finished. "This is for you. I'm really sorry." I slid the note under the door and walked out of the house. Hopefully Eric would not be walking out of my life.

**E-POV**

I sat behind my desk with Tim in my lap. He had licked the one stray tear that had fallen when we came in here. I was now having to restrain him because vampire blood is apparently more potent to tiny dogs than humans because he knocked a hole in my dry wall. He also looks considerably younger. I will need to file this information away for later when I was not so distraught. I heard Sookie knock on my door, but I hadn't made a decision on how to deal with her yet so I decided to just stay quiet.

"Eric, I'm leaving. Claudine is coming to get me…" I heard her voice crack and it was all I could do not to rush to her and tell her it would all be okay, because honestly at this moment I didn't know if it was going to all be okay. "This is for you. I'm really sorry." I heard her slip something under the door and I went to the window to watch her as she stood in my driveway. About 10 minutes later a hot pink Jeep pulled up and Claudine got out and wrapped her arms around Sookie. I watched her fold her tiny form into the car and drive off.

I returned to my seat and stared at my bookcase not looking at anything in particular. My eyes redirected themselves to the floor by the door where Sookies letter sat. I set Tim on the ground and said.

"Bring the letter to Daddy." I was very glad Pam was not here to hear that, she would tease me mercilessly. He picked it up and brought it to me jumping back into my lap. Had I been human it would have knocked the wind out of me. No more blood for him.

I turned the letter over in my hands a few times taking in the colorful script on the front. Sookie likes to write with a glittery pink pen. It was one of the things that endured her to me. I decided there was not time like the present so I opened the envelope and unfolded the piece of my stationary and read what she wrote to me. I had to suppress my smile when I took in her dreadful handwriting.

_ Dearest Eric,_

_ I'm truly sorry for what I did. I broke all of our trust by giving you none, and considering what I read from your mind I should have never had any doubts about your motives. This is what I do, good things… no great things happen for me and I ruin them with my unresolved trust issues. I always seem to trust the worst people blindly and keep the best at arm's length. _

_ I just want you to know that even if your opinion has changed, I still feel the same as you did in the moment I was in your mind. If this isn't or wasn't love this may be as close as I can ever get. I know it only lasted a few days before I wrecked it, but I wanted to thank you for making me feel so special._

_-Missing you_

_Your Lover, here's to what could have been. _

I must have read the letter a hundred times that night. I didn't know what to do about her. Do I want to continue with whatever we have? Honestly, I don't know. I care for her and I will continue to protect her and obviously I have to work with her because in my lust filled haze I did everything in my power to make it so I would see her multiple times a week. I suppose this is what I get for thinking with my dick.

Do I care for Sookie? Yes. Do I love her? Most likely. Am I going to be with her? No, it is too dangerous for me to be involved with her. She clouds my judgment and forces me to think irrationally. I started to feel the pull of the sun so I tossed the letter in the waste bin and picked up a very wired Tim and headed to my bed room. I laid down to let the sun pull me under, but at the last minuet I got up and ran to my office grabbing the letter and racing back into my room, with only enough time to set the locks on the door before I collapsed on the ground with Sookies letter clutched in my hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**S-POV**

It has been 3 weeks since I left Eric's house that night. I'm pretty sure I ruined the best thing that would ever happen to me. I realized pretty soon after I left that I really did love him and I still do. I still go to Fangtasia and do my work for the Fae and occasional readings for Eric. He however has completely changed around me. He is always in Sheriff mode now. Sometimes I catch his eyes on me, but then he will make up an excuse to leave the room. Now I call him Sheriff and he calls me Ms. Stackhouse. Every time he says that it makes my heart break a little bit more.

I haven't seen him in 12 days because Pam handles most of the business with me now. However I know I will get to see him tonight because we will be leaving for Rhodes in three days. I walked into the office and Pam gave me a sad smile. We have been talking and she has been helping me with the heartbreak. I never knew how helpful Dear Abby could really be. The only sting with that was anytime I asked her how Eric was doing she said. "Master is Vampire; he has no varying states of health." I have a feeling he commanded her as her Master not to discuss him with me. I don't know how to take that… I hoped it was a good sign, but more than likely it was bad considering he had been avoiding me like the plague. I saw why her smile was sad when she said.

"Sookie can I get you a beverage?" I knew she was going to be leaving me alone with Eric and she obviously knew that whatever he was going to say was either going to piss me off or hurt me.

"Ginger ale, please." I whispered as she walked out the door. I turned around to look at Eric who was going over papers on his desk. He didn't even look at me when he started to speak.

"Ms. Stackhouse, Andre will be joining us again tonight and you will need to project the guise that you still belong to me. He has been making regular queries into you and it would serve best for your safety if he were to remain under the impression that we have more than a strictly professional relationship." I had to choke back my tears. Eric didn't want me to be his anymore… but really I will always be his.

"Okay." I squeaked out. My tears threatening to break through. I dropped my head as I felt the tears spill over. I covered my face with my hands and turned my back to Eric in a futile attempt to conceal my pain. I felt something soft being placed into my hand and Eric's voice broke through my tears.

"Sookie please don't cry. I don't like it when you do that." I know it was his attempt to calm me, but it only seemed to make me cry harder. In a flash his arms were wrapped around me and we were laying on the couch in his office. His arms were wrapped around me running soothing circles on my back while he quietly whispered soothing words into my ear in a language that is long since dead. I felt the calm he was sending me wash over me and my tears stopped. I clutched to his shirt as he continued to stroke my back. I didn't know how much longer this would last so I was just going to pretend that I had never ruined anything and we never broke up.

"How's Tim?" I asked after he moved his hands up to my head and started massaging my scalp.

"He's okay, he learned how to turn on the TV in my day chamber and most nights I wake to the blasting sounds of the lion king. He also ate a blue pen while I was at work and he looks like he blew a smurf." We laughed and I felt his arms tighten around me as he tucked his face in the crook of my neck and took in my scent.

"I've missed you." I whispered so low that if he hadn't been a vampire he never would have heard me. He clutched me as tight as he could without hurting me and whispered back.

"I know, I've missed you also. I just don't know how to deal with this." He motioned to us with his hand before he wrapped it back around me. "I'm irrational and reckless when I'm around you and that's not good for either of us." I let out a shaky sigh and said.

"Oh, Okay." His fingers went back to my scalp and he was nuzzling my face when he asked.

"Did you move into an apartment?" I relaxed into his body and laid my face on his chest.

"No, I have been… distraught? Yes, that's the word. I have been distraught over the last few weeks and Fairies don't handle emotional strain well and I have needed to be with my kin so my magic won't dissipate." I felt Eric stiffen beneath me and he growled out.

"I felt your pain and you distress and I did nothing." I felt him drag in a breath he didn't need and he breathed out. "I did nothing…." I shushed him and said.

"Eric, calm down. It wasn't your fault it was mine. Fairies are fickle creatures our emotions are very delicate, that's why we choose not to get attached outside of our kin often. Even mating is more of a business transaction out of necessity." Obviously the close contact was giving me another peek into his mind and I saw" _I wish she was my mate. I wish I could protect her from all the hurt… I never should have let her leave. Touching her, feeling her scent encapsulate me…" _I answered his mind before I could even stop myself.

"I wish you were my Mate too. I have missed you so much; I really do think I love you." I could feel him sending me a…smile? Through the bond. Wow that was weird. When I lifted my head I saw that he was indeed smiling, and not his fake, slightly evil smile, but his genuine Eric smile.

"Lover, I don't want you to fear me. I would never hurt you. You could hold a steak to my chest and I don't think I would be able to retaliate. That's what… scares me." He said the last two words like they were laced with poison. I couldn't help but feel a little giddy at the fact that he called me Lover again. I brought my hands up to his face, cupped his cheeks and laid a soft sweet kiss on him. I could feel my aura start to heal.

"Eric, I could never hurt you. I didn't realize how much you meant to me until it was too late. I never want to be apart from you again. I feel like my soul calls to you, now that it's had a taste it needs your love to survive." Eric crashed his lips against mine and we kissed feverishly until he let me up for air, and murmured across my heated skin.

"The feeling is quite mutual, Lover." We laid on the couch and made out like horny teens until there was a knock at the door. Eric didn't even have a chance to remove his hands from my shirt before the door swung open and Andre stormed in, followed by a frazzled looking Pam.

"Pamela, this does not look like pressing Area business to me… this looks like him getting ready to fuck and feed." I heard Eric growl from beneath me and hiss out as he stood with me and righted our clothes.

"How good of you to join us an hour early Andre."

**E-POV**

That fucking cockblock asshole Andre picked the worst possible time to show up early. I was just about to reclaim my woman and he had to barge in. It is getting harder and harder not to just kill him. I know he is Sophie Ann's first child, but he is a fucking nuisance!

"Yes well, traffic was not what I had expected. May I join you for your meal?" he asked with a slimy tone and a leer towards Sookie. I picked her up off the ground and held her firmly against me. Her legs were dangling by my knees and I hissed out.

"I will not warn you again Andre, Sookie is mine!" I may have looked like a spoiled child hoarding his toys, but I didn't care. I have wasted too much time apart from my beloved as it is and I am in no mood to deal with his bull shit.

"Fine, I brought and edict from the Queen." I took the sheet of paper from him and went to take my seat at my desk with Sookie in my lap. I nestled her head on my shoulder and kissed her temple before I looked at the offending notice from the Queen.

_All Area Vampires in jurisdiction 1-5_

_ I hear by declare that all Vampires in my kingdom will share their private assets with me at my request. Be them human or property. The only exclusion is liquid money. _

_Queen Sophie Ann- Louisiana_

Well, fuck me. This must be her way of trying to get Sookie under her thumb. Well fuck her. Sookie does not fall under Vampire law because she is not human, she is Fae and under my protection not as an asset. Maybe Sophie is not as on the ball as I may have hoped.

"I do not have any human companions and she already is well aware of my business and property holdings because I am one of her Sheriff's so this really does not apply to me." I slid the note across my desk to be burned at home later.

"YOUR HUMAN IS SITTING ON YOUR LAP RIGHT NOW! YOUR HUMAN TELEPATH!" Andre screamed. Pam took a defensive stance in front of me and Felicia was at the other side of my desk in an instant taking the same posture in front of Sookie. Sookie seemed unfazed and asked me.

"Master, may I address the issue." I kissed her nose and said.

"Of course Lover."

"Andre, I am Princess Sookie Brignat-Stackhouse of the Sky Fae, and I am not an asset to be passed about. I possess power you could only dream of…" The air in my office began to swirl. "I am loyal to Eric and only Eric, and his loyalties are not my own. If you so much as look at me, my mate, his child or those loyal to him in a way that I do not find appropriate I will have my Grandfather Niall open the portals so fast your head will spin. You will have every army the Fae has descending on you so fast you won't know what hit you. Now I'm pretty sure you can relay that message back to Sophie Ann. She is royal by luck and chance, I am royal by birth and hold far more loyal to me than she could ever dream of." Sookie said all of this with a sweet southern lit and a smile on her face. Had I not already known for sure that I am on her good side I would have been terrified. I kissed her on the nose and said.

"That about covers it Lover." Andre was scowling and Sookie was now completely ignoring him.

"Eric, I'm hungry. When will you be done? I want you to feed me." Sookie playfully whined at me. I saw what she was doing, she was giving us an out to try and speed this shit with Andre along.

"Andre, I would make an awful companion if I forced my Lover to wait for sustenance, so now tell me why you are here. Was the edict the only thing?" He was fuming by this point and where as Pam had relaxed, Felicia was still ready to kill for Sookie. I liked seeing the loyalty that she seemed to inspire.

"No, here is the itinerary for Rhodes." I took it from him and looked it over… this was going to be a mind numbingly boring week. Oh Russell is getting married, I will have to call and give him my congratulations. I handed the sheet over to Pam so she could memorize it for me and said.

"You could have faxed that. Come to think of it you could have faxed the edict also. Why are you really here Andre?" He was seething by this point and lunged at Sookie. Only to be caught mid air by Felicia who is 375 years his Jr. But her combat training was from yours truly so I would expect nothing less. Pam grabbed a silver chain off the wall and wrapped it around him.

"Good work ladies. Take him to the basement; I need to make a call to the Queen." Andre looked concerned. Like perhaps Sophie does not know what he is up to or where he is. Sookie was trembling in my lap and clutching to me like a frightened child. I tried to calm her through the bond, but her level of fear was causing fear in myself for no reason so I had to keep it closed off and tend to her the old fashioned way.

"Shh, shhh Sookie. I have you; nothing will ever hurt you when I am present. Did you see how many loyal friends you already have? I didn't even need to lift a finger. You are very safe here. I will call the Queen and get to the root of this. I will do anything to keep you safe and that includes taking the state as my own if I have to." I meant it too. If Sophie Ann had any hand in these shenanigans then I will consider her a threat to me and mine and she will be dealt with.

"I am going to call the Queen now. You may stay with me." I held her close and took a disposable cell out of my desk and called her private line.

"What?" She answered, in a surprisingly cheery way.

"Its Northman, where is Andre tonight?" I know I am baiting her, but I need to know if she is a threat.

"Oh gosh Eric, I don't know. I assume he is running the casino like he does every night." I smiled, Sophie has no poker face and her voice hits a higher pitch when she lies, and right now she is completely even. She must have no idea where he is right now.

"Well that's funny Soph, because he is in silver in my basement right now after having brought me a royal edict and trying to seize and harm my lover, who is also the representative of the Fae." I heard her growl and say.

"He did what! I thought he had given up on her! I told him weeks ago that she was yours and I have no need for a telepath if it means angering you. I'm sorry Eric; I don't know what to do with him anymore. Throw the edict away, I have written none lately." I sighed and gave a silent prayer of thanks that my child is so agreeable.

"What do you want me to do with him?" I asked, She sounded weary.

"Keep him in silver and I will pick him up personally tomorrow. I really don't need this shit right now." I sent the message to Pam through our bond and said.

"I know this is bad timing with the summit and all."

"Yes it is, Andre is… slipping. I feel like I have him in silver more often than not anymore." I took in a deep breath and said.

"Sophie, you are a good leader and I like you on a personal level, but I will not hesitate to protect me or mine. Andre needs to be dealt with in a permanent fashion. The next time he is a threat to me I will end him and we will have words as elder and youngling and not Sheriff and the Queen." Sophie knows what that means. The idea of monarchs is only about 200 years old, before our society was run based on age. Still to this day elders like myself do not really have to answer to youngling monarchs accept for show. I am however the only vampire over 700 who chooses not to be king and she knows that is exactly what it is… my choice.

"I understand Eric; I will properly address the issue after the summit. I cannot be recovering from what needs to be done and be prepared for the trial."

"That is fine Sophie, you will be fine. Arkansas attacked you, you will be found innocent, have no worries." I said trying to calm her.

"Yes, yes I suppose so. I must go arrange to pick up Andre tomorrow."

"I will see you tomorrow my Queen.

"Goodnight Sherriff." I hung up the phone and turned back to Sookie.

"See Lover, I took care of everything. Andre will be dealt with. Now I want to feed you, what would you like?" She was calming down considerably and leaned forward to give me "Eskimo Kisses" before she answered.

"I want a salad. Can we just pick it up and go somewhere to be alone?" I was more than ready to be alone with her. I had spent more time away from her than I ever want to again. I am going to broach the subject of her living with me tonight. I want her to be with me always, I have missed her and I agree with her sentiment. I do believe I have lover her all along.

"Yes Lover, I will make a call and it will be waiting at home for you. What is your preference?" I can tell that she did not miss me saying "home" and not "my home" but she does not appear to be bothered by it. I am taking that as a very good sign.

"Caesar salad with grilled chicken, it's my favorite so you don't have to guess if I'm ever not around." I was honored that she would allow me to procure her food for her and was letting me know her preferences. It triggered something pleasing and primal in me, she feeds me so I want to feed her, even if it's not in the same way.

"It will be done." I kissed her and lifted her off my lap and shut down my computer. I sent a text to my maid who has been kind enough to moonlight as my day person until I can find the time to replace Bobby. Molly has been working for me since she was 18, and is currently training her youngest son to replace her. I will need to make a mental note to ask her where her and her husband wish to retire so I may buy them a home there as a retirement gift. I grasped Sookies hand and reveled in the contented noises she was making as I walked her to my car. I looked for a car that may be Sookies and asked.

"Lover, where is your car?" She giggled and lowered herself down into the vette' in a very lady like manner and said.

"I don't know how to drive, I tried to learn once but my Fae abilities were really unpredictable then so it didn't go well and I wreaked Claude's car on accident. So now I pop everywhere or Claudine drives me… and now you drive me." I smiled and was hit with a delightful idea as I pulled out of the parking lot and started to head down the road to _our_ home.

"Would you like me to teach you, Lover?" She giggled and said.

"I guess, if you really want to." Of course I wanted to, seeing her behind the wheel of one of my cars would be extremely arousing.

"Oh, I want to." I purred at her and smiled when I saw her blush a delightfully perfect shade of pink. She smiled and said.

"Okay, but I'm warning you of how crappy a driver I am, you may want to start me in something a little less flashy." She said with a wave of her hand over the dashboard of the car. As much as I would love to see her behind the wheel of my baby, I may heed her advice and start her in one of my cars which I don't care about. We pulled up to the house and I saw that Molly's car was still in the drive. I pulled into the garage and came around to open Sookies door. We walked into the house and Molly and her son Andrew greeted us.

"Hello Mr. Eric." Molly said, both she and Andrew inclined their heads.

"Hello Molly, how is Andrews training coming?" She smiled indulgently at her son and said.

"Oh it is going quite well. I got all of the things you requested done. Your companions food in on the counter and I was wondering if Andrew and I could come later on Tuesday? His wife has a doctor's appointment and they will be finding out the sex of the baby." I waved my hand dismissively and said.

"Please take the whole day and let me know the sex of the baby. This is your first right Andrew?" He smiled and said.

"Yes Sir, and thank you for the crib, it is lovely." I nodded.

"It was Pam's pleasure, she loves to shop." We laughed knowing how true it is. Then I was yet again hit with a great idea.

"Andrew, how would you feel about taking to position as my day man? I could hire someone else to do the cleaning and gardening, but you have been so efficient these last months that I could like to offer you the position. Of course it comes with a raise; it is roughly double what you make now." Both he and Molly gasped and Andrew said.

"I don't know if I would be comfortable with just anyone coming into your home and cleaning and gardening during the day while you're in your daytime slumber." I was touched by his sentiment and apparently so was Sookie because she grasped at my shirt and said.

"Oh my gosh Eric, that is so sweet!" Then she turned to Andrew and said. "It will be fine, I'm a telepath so anyone he hires from here on out that is human or Were will have to go through me. Also I will be here during the days for the most part from now on and I am quite powerful, no harm will come to Eric." She looked up at me and smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. Molly apparently found this to be the highlight of her career because she clapped her hands and jumped up and down causing her silver hair to flutter around her face.

"Oh Mr. Eric, you're in love! We have all waited so long for you to find someone; well I guess you have been waiting longer than us." She looked thoughtful for a moment and asked Sookie. "What are you my dear, if you don't mind me asking?" Sookie smiled at her indulgently and said.

"I'm a Fae/human hybrid. The telepathy comes from somewhere else but we don't know where." Molly and Andrew seemed to be pacified by this. Molly seemed giddy and Andrew seemed thoughtful. He finally turned to me and said.

"I will need to discuss it with my wife, but I don't see how this would be an issue. I will give you my answer tomorrow at sunset." I nodded and thanked him and Molly for all the extra help and bid them a due for the evening. Finally alone with my lover, I pulled her into my body and kissed her with fervor. _Mine_. I thought over and over.

"Yours." Sookie said answering my mind. I smiled against her mouth and said.

"I figured it out."

"What?" she whispered to me.

"When you hear my mind, it's only when I am thinking about you, so it must be my blood directing thoughts at you." She smiled brightly and said.

"Oh well that's good, I would like less talking and more make-up sex please." I laughed at her candor and said.

"I can arrange that for you. I have never had make-up sex before. Angry sex, yes, hate sex, yes, loving sex, yes, we did that together a few weeks ago, but this will be a first for me." I scooped her up and rushed her into my day chamber and tossed her on the bed.

"Well then, I will be more than happy to pop your make-up sex cherry, Baby." She purred at me. I had to chuckle at her while I was undoing the buttons of her dress with my teeth.

"Baby? Really? I'm a thousand years old." She pushed my face back down to the task and said.

"Shh Baby, go with it and maybe I will do some of that dirty talk you were asking for." I growled and redoubled my efforts. We may have been apart for three weeks, but she has not forgotten the things that really get me going. I finally got her dress of and took in the fact that she was not wearing any underwear the whole time we were together tonight. _Minx._ I was almost brought to tears by her beauty that I was almost willing to give up. I would never make that mistake again. It was true what I said about being irrational when it came to her.

I took her right breast into my mouth causing her to moan and claw at my clothes. I pulled back from her for a fraction of a second and undressed at vampire speed and was back on her before she could register what just happened. When my cool chest made contact with hers she hissed and reached down for my length and stroked it.

"Soooookie." I moaned at her touch. She just smiled into my shoulder and bit a little causing me to hiss.

"I want you to touch me Eric, I want you to touch my breasts, I want you to kiss down my stomach until you reach my center, which is dripping wet only for you and I want you to lick and suck at my tender center and nub until I'm right on the edge, then I want you to slip two fingers into me pumping as you do that thing where you bite a little on my clit and send me right over the edge calling your name. Then I want you to thrust into me with your Gracious Plenty before I even have a chance to recover and pound into me until I can't do anything but scream your name and thank every god listening for the pleasure you're giving me. Then I want you to flip us over so I'm on top and I can slam myself down on you until I come and just before your about to spill deep inside of me I want you to bite right here…" She pointed to my favorite place to feed from her, just above her nipple and finished. "And take you fill claiming me as yours."

I was hot and bothered. Usually Sookie shies away from the dirty talk, but she just gave me the most erotic description of what she wants me to do to her, in the sultriest voice I have ever heard broach her lips. I was putty in her hands, I wanted to make her every heart desire come true and this seemed like and excellent starting off point for that goal. I followed her instructions to the letter and just as she requested she was screaming to God and to me for hours. When we were both spent I held her close to me and took in her scent, which was now heavy with the scent of sex making it all the better for me.

"Eric?" Sookie asked, I thought she was starting to fall asleep, but I guess not.

"Yes my love?"

"Are you snuggling?" I chuckled and said.

"No Lover, I'm killing you." She huffed and said.

"Oh well, you could have fooled me. I love you." I kissed the top of her head and said.

"I love you too." She buried her face into my chest and fell asleep with a smile on her face. I have a feeling I too went into my daytime rest with a smile on my face. My Lover was back in my arms and I would not be making the mistake of letting her go again. Tim came to join us just before dawn. How nice of him to give us some alone time to reconnect. He snuggled his way into my neck right by Sookies face. I saw him gave her a quick lick before I slipped under for the day. I suppose Tim missed her also.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**S-POV**

_**In the jungle the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight….**_

_** "**_Ahhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as I few out of the bed accidentally sending a pulse of magic into the wall crumbling some of the dry wall. Oops, I thought as I saw Tim sitting at the end of the bed with a paw on the remote eyes trained on the TV. I thought Eric was making this up, but I guess not. I shook my head and laughed as I walked over to Tim and took the remote turning down the blasting television. Tim looked pissed when I set the remote down and started to smack his paw on the volume button never taking his eyes off me. What a little weirdo. I took the remote and turned it down again before placing it atop the dresser. Tim growled at me before laying his head down and looking back at the TV. I had to laugh at that.

I looked at the clock… 10:00 am. Fucking early rising dog. He was so cute though I couldn't stay mad at him for long. I decided that if I was going to be awake this early I might as well get some sun. Eric said once that he likes to taste the sunshine on my skin. I got up and stripped down to nothing and popped onto the main floor of the house. I didn't know the code to leave so I figured the old fashioned way was out of the question. I grabbed my smutty novel out of my purse and headed outside.

Eric had a huge back yard with a pool and hot tub. He also had a grill and I remembered how he said he liked the smell of hot dogs and I thought that I would have to make some for him to sniff sometime. I took a seat on one of the lounge chairs and Tim came to join me. He tried to lay on my stomach but I quickly moved him to my side and rubbed his ears and chest instead, because I didn't want a Tim shaped tan line. I had been reading for about an hour when I heard with my mind.

"_What kind of Vamp house is this?"_

_ "I need a hit; I hope this guy is as old as they say."_

_ "I wonder if that chick he was with last night is here? I wouldn't mind taking a piece of that."_

I had to struggle to calm my breathing. I set down my book and grabbed Tim. I tried to sneak back into the house, but they saw me.

"_Fuck is that a chick naked in his yard?"_

_ "Shit we better catch her before she calls for help."_

_ "Nice, I knew she would be here… I hope she screams…" _

I took off like a shot through the house. I wanted to just pop back into the safe room with Eric, but I didn't know if it would hurt Tim, and I couldn't just leave him out here. I was going to have to fight. I scanned with my mind and confirmed that there were indeed only three of them and they were the entire draining cell. They were just your run of the mill addicts, not professionals. They found Eric by following him back here the last few nights. They had apparently been casing the bar for the oldest vampire they could get their hands on for weeks.

I took off in the opposite direction of Eric's day room not wanting them to be anywhere near him. As if my luck that day was not good enough Molly walked in the front door with her arms full of bags. I scanned for Andrew but she was alone. I grabbed the bags with my free hand and threw them to the ground, grabbing her arm and dragging her with me. She was reluctant until she heard the glass from the back window shatter and one of the men scream.

"Hey! Stop!" Yeah right, fuck that idea. I locked us up in what I assume to be the laundry room. I really should have had Eric give me a tour of something other than him mattress.

"Miss. Sookie what is happening?" Molly yelled, bringing me out of my revelry.

"Those are drainers, they are here for Eric." She tensed up and gasped.

"Don't worry they won't get him." I handed her Tim and offered her a very weak smile. I could feel their minds closing in on the room we were in. They thought they were being stealthy by making me "think they gave up" by opening and closing the front door after yelling that they were giving up and leaving. I looked at Molly and even she rolled her eyes at that. They started to tinker with the door realizing that it's locked, they finally kicked it in. I held up my hands and sent a blast of air at them knocking them over.

One was able to get up and run but I was able to summon the strongest blast of sunlight out of my hands that had ever conjured and his body started to blister and his skin was drawing up and contorting his frame. The smell was horrid and that asshole had the nerve to land on a very nice oriental rug. _The smell will never come out of that. _Molly thought. Well at least she is taking it all in stride. I knew I had to kill the other two men as well. So I walked over to the first one. Snapping a neck is disgusting, but the most efficient method to efficiently dispatch someone. It had taken Claude months to train me to do it, because I kept getting grossed out.

"Molly you may want to look away, I have to kill them." She stayed still behind me and said.

"I want to watch them die; I need to know it's done." I saw silent tears streaking her face. She was thinking about how easily it could have been her alone here and that she might not have been able to defend Eric, and how much she and her family owed him. She wasn't upset about me killing them; she was the most upset that it was not going to be by her hand. Eric was right she is very loyal, apparently her whole family is because she wants her husband and two older boys to come help guard Eric during the day.

"Alright." I finally said after I eased out of her mind. I took the first man's head and twisted it sharply until it snapped. I gagged a little from the feeling, but was quickly rewarded by his brain signature turning off indefinitely. The second man was much more satisfying, because this was the one who wanted to rape me. He was starting to come around and I wanted to say something awesome like in the movies, but all I did was turn his eyes to mine and make sure I was the last thing he saw. With a sharp twist to his head it was done. I stood up and Molly said.

"Miss. Sookie you're naked." I let out a dry laugh and took in the three bodies of the men who wanted to kill my beloved and said.

"I don't like tan lines, I was laying out when I sensed them coming." She nodded and stepped over one of the bodies to get the bags from the front door. She was rifling through one of them and pulled out a white track suit much like the ones Eric seems to favor and handed it to me.

"I did not see you come in with a bag, so I didn't think you would have anything to change into for the day." She said shaking.

"Thank you." I took it from her and slipped it on. Molly seemed to be jittery about asking me something. Just as I was about to go into her mind she spoke.

"I know the rules of his day room, but could you let me in just for a second so I can see with my eyes that he's okay." She put her face in her hands and sobbed. I figured Eric would be fine with that since he seems to trust her so much. I wrapped my arms around her and said.

"Take a deep breath." She complied and I popped us into the room.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus." She said as her legs almost buckled. Teleportation is always rough the first time.

"Its okay, the first time is always the worst." I said rubbing her back and praying she didn't throw up. It's happened before.

"What.. how…?" She looked at me with wonder and a little fear.

"Teleportation, my people call it 'popping' its fine, you will be fine, and look Eric's fine." She finally trained her eyes away from me and looked at Eric, safe in bed, dead for the day.

"Oh thank God, I don't know what I would do if something happened to him. And it's not about the job or money… he is like one of my children." She was crying tears of relief and she meant every word she said. She was playing memories of taking care of and spending time with Eric over the last 37 years. How she used to have to force him and Pam to spend the holidays with them and before the revelation how she would allow him to feed from her wrist if he was injured or couldn't find a human for the night, she often did that for Pam also. How she was always bothering him about finding a nice girl to share his life with and how happy she is that he found me. Apparently he has never brought another woman here and I am the first he has ever introduced to her. I came out of her head and realized that we still had things to do.

"We need to go deal with the bodies." I said softly as I laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, I'm ready." She kissed her hand and laid it on his foot that was hanging of the bed and then wrapped her arms around me once again. I popped us back into the front of the house and found Tim walking in a large circle around the bodies growling at them. I'm sure if Molly or I had let him down before they were dead he surely would have tried to attack them. Maybe Eric has trained a very loyal guard dog.

"What should we do with them?" Molly asked, casting a gaze around the room and across the front hall. I mulled it over for a moment and said.

"Let's just drag them out back and let Eric deal with where he wants them when he rises." She nodded and said.

"That's a good idea; let's take that rug also, because it's going to stink up the house even worse." I nodded and we got to work. We each grabbed a corner of the rug and dragged it through the busted floor to ceiling window and across the yard far enough that the smell wouldn't waft through the broken window. We can back and repeated the process on the other two bodies by each grabbing an arm and dragging. We spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning and alternating crying and comforting one another. Molly and I were cleaning up the last of the glass when the sun finally set. When Eric came out she said.

**E-POV**

"What the fuck happened?" When I woke I could feel Sookies upset and the smell of burning human flesh had permeated all the way down to my day chamber. Tim was standing on my chest staring at the door and my bedroom smelled faintly of Molly. Then when I come upstairs I see Molly and Sookie cleaning up what looks like a war zone in my house and I can see three bodies across my yard, one of which is served extra crispy. Molly and Sookie both look up at me with tears in their eyes and Sookie started to explain the events of the day that I was dead for.

"Well, Tim woke me up early blasting the lion king." I nodded knowing that Tim was both a lover of Disney movies and an early riser. "I couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to go outside and tan and read a bit… I was outside for about an hour when I picked up three human minds approaching from the rear of the property. I grabbed Tim and wanted to just pop back into your day room… but I didn't know if teleporting could hurt him because I have never done it with an animal before so…" She started to drift off like the memories were dragging her back in. "So I ran to the side of the house farthest from your room and they saw me and came after me. Molly was walking in the front door just as I was running past it and I grabbed her and dragged her into the laundry room. Which reminds me I need a tour later… I had no idea where to go." I nodded it was the truth, she was ill prepared and it was my fault. "I handed Tim to Molly and waited for them to come to me, where they got there I sent out a blast of air and it knocked two of them out and the third got up and started running. I went after him and hit him with some of the strongest sunlight I have ever been able to conjure and then I went back and snapped the other two's necks. It was disgusting." I walked over and wrapped my arms around her and pulled a trembling Molly to me as well. The woman has been like a Mother to me. A thousand years old and I still need to be mothered sometimes.

"Why did my room smell of Molly where I rose?" I wasn't mad just curious.

"Umm, that's my fault Sir, I know the rules, but after the attack I just had to see you were alright with my own eyes and Ms. Sookie…" Molly looked at Sookie questioningly and continued. "Popped? Yes." Sookie nodded. "Popped me in with her so I could see that you were indeed safe, and still among the undead." I had to chuckle a little at her terminology.

"No,no Molly that is fine. Let's just not make it a habit, okay?" Molly nodded and said.

"I need to go home, are we doing the same routine as the last time your resting place was discovered? You know I have a light tight space in my home if you need it." I nodded, this is not the first time my resting place has been discovered while Molly has worked for me.

"Yes, I will purchase a home in… Sookies name." I smiled at her and she looked wary. "We are leaving for the summit in Rhodes in 2 nights so we will be in a safe house until we return. Just the standard packing, Pam's day lady will come to help you. Did Andrew have an answer for me?" I asked finally. This really is a clusterfuck I hate moving yet it seems every time I get a house the way I like it someone finds me. I bid Molly fair well and came back and looked over the bodies with Sookie.

"You did well." I said taking her hand.

"They were my first kill. I always thought I would feel guilty for taking a life, but it made me feel good and satisfied. They wanted to kill you; you are mine, so I wanted to kill them. I don't know how to explain it… I never felt less human then when I was taking their lives." I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Pam to have her send someone out to dispose of the bodies and pulled Sookie back towards the house.

"Lover, you seem to forget that you and not all human. What you were feeling are your Supe instincts. I would like to share blood with you again before we go to greet the Queen when she picks up Andre." She looked up at me confused and asked.

"Why? I'm not saying no… I just want the reasoning." I lead her back to the day chamber to get cleaned up and said.

"I want to bond to you, I don't want another mate I want you. There ,your court has my balls." Sookie bent over laughing and I was confused by her reaction to what I felt was a heartfelt sentiment.

"Sookie, why are you laughing?" I said in a clipped tone.

"Oh my gosh Eric, the expression is "the ball is in your court." Not "your court has my balls." I'm sorry, but that was hilarious."I cracked a small smile; I suppose I can see the humor. However honestly I have lived a thousand years… I cannot keep up with every modern idiom.

"Okay, enough laughter. I have divulged my intentions towards you and I would like an answer." Sookie looked thoughtful and I could watch the many emotions flitting across her face. She picked up Tim off the bed and asked.

"If I bond to you does that make me Tim's mommy?" I chuckled and drew her into a hug as she nuzzled my chest in a very vampiric way. It was almost as if she was scenting me.

"Yes Lover, if that is what you wish. I don't think there are any forms to fill out, but I am sure he will appreciate a feminine touch." She sighed and I could feel her resolve.

"Okay lets bond." I did an internal fist pump and said.

"Really, you're not shitting me are you? Do not get my hopes up just to crush my cold dead heart." I jutted my lower lip out in a dramatic pout. Sookie laughed and said.

"I am not shitting you. I love you and between being away from you for three weeks because of my bullshit insecurities and all of us almost dying today, I feel like there is not time like the present. I could make up more excuses as to why we shouldn't if you want…." Her voice drifted off and she pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth and nervously chewed on it.

"You want to be with me forever."

"Yup that's the plan."

"You do this knowing that others will have to see you as the submissive in the relationship in public."

"I will take your balls out of my purse for a breather when other people are in the room." I had to chuckle at that.

"You are okay being my Mate knowing I can never sire you a child."

"You are more than enough for me, and if that changes we can always adopt, right?" I thought it over for a moment and said.

"Yes that would be fine if you want it. I have always been curious about Tea cup humans, and I do love that new human smell." Sookie laughed and playfully slapped my shoulder and said.

"You're okay with me being stubborn and irrational?" I laughed and said.

"You would not be you if you didn't jump to conclusions, unnecessarily stressing yourself."

"I'll work on that." I nodded and kissed her head.

"That might be for the best." She playfully bit at my chest and said.

"Are you ready?" I took Tim from her arms and set him on the bed. I then took her hand and lead her into the bathroom and shut the door for privacy from beady little dog eyes and brought her into a heated kiss. I was more than ready.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**E-POV**

We were laying on the bottom of the shower wrapped in an embrace. Bonding was the most intense experience of my life. Sookie has a lot of emotions… I was right her general undercurrent is Happiness, but just in the last 10 minutes she has hit every extreme on the emotional spectrum and seems to feel unfazed. I thought Vampires felt everything more intense… I was wrong. Fairy/human hybrids have the most intense feelings.

"I told you Fairy's were complex creatures." Sookie said, having obviously been in my mind.

"This is true I was warned." I kissed her and started to stand up. The water was running cold and we had things to do tonight.

"Your emotions feel like little boxes that you slide open and shut." I chuckled at that and wrapped her in a huge fluffy towel and said.

"Your emotions feel like running through an exploding mine field." She laughed out.

"Oh it's not that bad." I narrowed my eyes at her and said.

"You seem to have already forgotten that we are bonded and I can tell where you are being deceitful." She gave me a sheepish smile and said.

"Well maybe it is that bad." I snorted and said.

"I don't even wish to know of the thoughts that are making you jump around to all of these emotions." She laughed and handed me a shirt in a very domestic manner and said.

"Your right you don't, most of it is just bullshit… it even baffles me sometimes." I laughed at her and realized she really didn't have anything to wear at my home. She winked at me and grabbed one of my white button downs and a tan belt from the 70's, creating a little shirt dress. It actually looked quite hot and the fact that it was my shirt only made it all the better. She grabbed her white wedge sandals from the night before and said.

"It's walk of shame chic." I laughed and had to wipe the bloody tears from my eyes as I said.

"Oh you must tell Pam of this. She may even think it is a new fashion trend and try to follow the fad." Sookie scoffed and said.

"Oh you're bad." As she grabbed her purse and waited for me to put my boots on.

"No Lover, I am an evil blood sucking monster." She laughed and followed me to the garage before saying.

"Okay, be sure to give me some deadly snuggles later. I really like them." I rolled my eyes and scooped up Tim. He would have to come with us tonight because we would not be returning to this house. I got Sookie and Tim into the car and ran back inside to grab his dog bed and a few toys for him and tossed them into a bag in the trunk. I got in and sped down the street. I had to laugh when Tim laid down on Sookies lap like going 100MPH down a residential street is a run of the mill experience for him.

We pulled into Fangtasia about 15 minutes later and grabbed Tim's personal items out of the trunk while Sookie carried him in. We entered my office and Pam was seated on the couch waiting for us. She saw Tim and hissed at him which made Sookie laugh. I laid out his bed and set his toys down, and then I put his water bowl and food against the wall and filled them both. Only when that was done did I take my seat behind my desk pulling Sookie into my lap, did I address Pam.

"Pamela, what is the status of our guest?" She averted her disdainful glare from Tim who was happily chewing on a pig ear and said.

"He is fine… roughed up, but fine. Why did you bring that… beast into the bar?" She said it like she was spitting shit out of her mouth.

"Tim came with us because we will not be returning to that home so he will spend the day with us in a safe house. Are the intruders remains dealt with?" She nodded and her nostrils flared and she said.

"Yes, is that the scent of bonding I detect?" Sookie blushed and I puffed up a little with pride.

"Why yes it is, Sookie and I are bonded now." She clapped her hands and yelled.

"Mozel Tov Master! I am so pleased for you. This is grand… May I plan a party?" I looked at Sookie with a concerned face and Sookie said.

"Maybe later Pam, let's get through the summit first and address that later." Pam nodded, but I could see the evil party planning wheels in her brain turning already. This will have to be something that I watch closely. She seemed to finally pack the thoughts away for later and said.

"The Queen will be here at any time and I hope you don't mind, I dealt with a dispute between two area vampires over a pet… I did as you would have done and released the pet from both of her care and sent her back to her parents. She has been a missing person for many years." I nodded in agreement. This has been an ongoing issue. More often than not when I have to deal with a dispute regarding a human they are even kidnapped or runaways. I do not agree with holding innocent humans against their will so I always solve the issue the same way. I find their closet blood relative and send them home. As soon as the glamour is broken they are almost always very grateful. I don't know what the appeal is to some vampires in feeding and fucking the unwilling… it just seems cruel and that says something coming from me.

"I don't mind at all Pam, you dealt with that the right way." Pam beamed with pride. She has been very well behaved lately and I feel I should reward her.

"Pam how would you like a reward for your good behavior?" She perked right up and her usually board face showed the hint of a smile… for Pam this is what being elated looks like.

"I would like a reward very much Master, I have actually been trying to be good lately." I nodded, she has. Usually she goes out of her way to annoy me or do things that will agitate me. However over the last few weeks she has given me very little lip and has not burned anything down. I know that only happened once, but it was a rather large expensive thing to burn down!

"Here is my credit card." I held it out to her as I gave her the stipulations surrounding her use of it. She was holding it in her hand like it was the most precious thing on the planet. "You may have that for one hour and make as many internet purchases as you want…" She took a sharp intake of breath she didn't need and her eyes sparkled a little bit. "Accept for property, vehicles, stocks, bonds or businesses." Her lip was twitching and I could tell she was about to all out grin.

"Master may I buy shoes?" I smiled and said.

"As many as your heart desires… I will see you in one hour." She did a fist pump and raced out of my office at speeds possibly faster than she should posses for her age. I chuckled and shook my head. Sookie had a bemused look on her face.

"You spoiled her rotten." I smiled and said.

"I know, her bad behavior is entirely my fault, but she was so young when I turned her it was a lot like having a child. I just liked having someone to need me." Sookie cupped my cheeks with her hands and pressed a soft kiss on my lips and said.

"I need you, in fact I love you." I kissed her nose and then gave her some Eskimo kisses and said.

"I love you too, my little fairy princess." We exchanged soft kisses and loving glances until I heard a knock at my door. I gave her one more chaste kiss before I pulled back and said.

"Enter." Felicia ushered the Queen in, who was flanked by the wonder twins Sigbert and Wybert. Felicia came behind my desk and took a defensive posture next to Sookie and I greeted the Queen.

"Your Majesty." I gave her a deep nod. She flopped down in the chair in front of my desk and warily rubbed her perfectly manicured hand over her face and said.

"Cut the shit Eric, this isn't exactly official business." I relaxed and leisurely started to run my hand up and down Sookies back.

"Sophie, this is Sookie my lover and bonded. She is also my personal telepath and the representative for the remaining Fae." Sookie nodded and said.

"How do you do?" Sophie smiled and said.

"Manners are so uncommon these days. This one's a catch Eric." I smirked at her and shoot Sookie a leer and said.

"Oh I know." Sophie clapped her hands and said.

"Okay Eric, about Andre…" She took in a breath we all knew she did not need and said. "I do not think he will lay off of your Sookie. I do not want them near each other. I would like to make a deal. In exchange for me leaving Andre behind when we go to the summit I would like Sookie to scan the minds of the palace staff. It doesn't have to be all in one go and we could arrange it to be over the week of the sheriffs ball so we don't have to make any special trips out of your way and you would of course be able to escort her." I thought it over for a second and I looked to Sookie to get her opinion. It was fine with me, but I didn't want people "renting" out her telepathy on a regular basis.

"That's fine; I can probably make a trip every 6 months or so just to scan your new hires and rotated donors. I don't mind doing this for you, but my skill will not be available to everyone. I have a life and a bonded and I would never have any time if I was reading every human for everyone. I would of course assume that you will shave 7% off of my bondeds tribute to compensate for the use of my services." I was grinning like a fool at my Sookie. That little maneuver was pure fairy through and through. I looked over at Sophie who looked shocked and then softened into a smile. The twins looked alarmed at her expression like they had never seen it before.

"Oh Eric, I like her… I will tell you what little fairy, I will cut 8% just because you are so ballsy and neither of you has killed Andre yet." I noticed she said 'yet' as if she was anticipating someone to hand down his final death to him soon. It would not surprise me; no one really cares for him.

"Very well, I will have my day man, call your day man." She and Sookie laughed and Felicia finally loosened up a little bit. "Felicia please show the Bert's to the basement so they may gather the Queens child." I said in a very businesslike tone. She gave me a deep nod as a show of loyalty and directed them to where Andre was being held.

"I want to thank you again Eric, and I want you to know that I don't want your Sookie. I don't know what Andre's angle is in trying to anger you of all people but it will be dealt with. I will just keep him in silver until I can decide what to do." I shrugged, I really didn't care. I would like him to meet his final death, but as long as he keeps his hands and fangs off of my Sookie I don't give a shit. Felicia came up first followed by the Bert's who were holding a struggling Andre. I felt like a human at the cinema when I watched the next exchange… even Sookie was amused.

"Andre STOP!" Sophie boomed at him, instantly causing his to stop thrashing in the Bert's grasp. Andres line of vision shot to Sookie and she quickly tucked herself tighter to me as Felicia stepped right in his eye line.

"Andre as your Maker I command you to never again have verbal, physical, technological or visual contact with Eric's bonded Sookie." His eyes automatically shot to the other side of the room.

"Good Boy, now go to the car and wait for me." The Bert's released him and followed his skulking form out of my office. Sophie picked up her purse and turned to leave saying.

"I will see you at the summit; if anyone inquires I was here adjusting your tribute rates." I gave her a smug smile and said.

"Have a lovely evening your Majesty." She rolled her eyes and said.

"Oh I am sure it will be a regular barrel of monkeys." Sookie burst out laughing and gave the Queen a wave as she left and Felicia left to take her place back at the bar. Sookie got up to get Tim to sit on her lap while I checked my Email and did some area business before we leave for the night. I had only been working for about 10 minutes when Pam burst in with her fangs obviously pressing on her lips and handed me back my card. Sookie took in her appearance and said.

"So you had a good time?"

"Yes." Pam said with a fangy lisp. "Master I am going to go feed." I gave her a wave of the wrist to dismiss her and she took off.

"What was that about?" Sookie asked me as I tucked the little piece of plastic back into my wallet.

"Shopping makes Pam horny… it's like bloodlust for her." Sookie laughed and I shrugged and turned back to my business… what can I say? It's the truth.


	11. Chapter 11

What is this? Yep, it's a second chapter in one day. Please go show some love to my BETA's story. It is Lemony and delicious… really go read and review stephie8869's stories.

**Chapter 11**

**E-POV**

"Eric, why the fuck do _you_ need six bags?" I rolled my eyes at Sookie while we were packing and said.

"Listen Woman, I am a vampire I have needs, and I like to have choices." She let out a 'hrumph' noise and flipped open one of my bags and said.

"So you 'need' this pair of pink lycra leggings? Really where did you even find these?" She held up the offending apparently offending piece of clothing. I simply shrugged and said.

"Pamela bought them for me in the 80's, and I don't see why I can't always be prepared if the boy scouts are allowed to." She let out and high pitched exasperated sound and said.

"This is ridiculous Eric!" I snatched the pants out of her hand and shoved them back in the bag and grumbled.

"Your face is ridiculous." Her head snapped to mine and she narrowed her eyes and asked.

"How fucking old are you?" I scoffed at her and said.

"Around a thousand… you're the one who has the exact number." Sookie crossed her arms across her ample bosom and stuck out her tongue. "Oh real mature, Lover." I turned back to my bags and went to reassess my shoes to see if I could prune down the selection, when I opened the bag I saw no less than 10 of the raunchy romance novels that Sookie favors stuffed amongst my shoes. I smirked to myself and said.

"Oh Sookie my dear come here." She was putting the underwear back in my suit case that I had already removed three times. I don't like underpants and the sooner she realizes that the better.

"What?" she asks in an indignant tone, while she makes her way to me.

"Lover, how did these get in here?" I ask her, indicating to the books.

"I don't know Eric, you probably like reading about some guy putting his long sword into the heroines dripping honey pot. You're a dirty old man, so I bet you like that stuff." Her face was stoic, but her amusement and guilt was swirling about the bond.

"I like putting MY long sword into YOUR dripping honey pot, but that can wait for later. Are you sure that a sneaky little fairy didn't sneak her smut novels into my luggage, because she was trying to prove a point and pack light, thus needing to put her things into my bags?" I felt a pop of irritation, followed by guilt and amusement before she spoke.

"We should ward this place against fairies, since it seems they are tampering with your luggage." I let out a booming laugh and scooped up my own sneaky little fairy, tossing her onto the bed.

"Are you sure it wasn't you, my Lover, my bonded, my Sookie?" She giggled as I bit at the tender places along her ribs.

"No, it wasn't me." The bond was bursting with deception and amusement.

"Oh Lover, don't lie to me… it wounds me." I feigned hurt as I collapsed on top of her clutching my chest. She laughed and said in an overly dramatic way.

"Oh Eric, I'm so sorry. It was me. Don't open your garment bags or travel trunk okay?" I laughed and said.

"Why is that my Lover?" I was cupping her breasts and nipping at the delicious valley between them. She threaded her fingers in my hair and was scratching my scalp before she said.

"I have been a very naughty fairy." I stopped my ministrations and looked up at her, hoping this is going where I think it is.

"You have?" I asked, internally jumping for joy.

"Oh yes Master, I may even need to be punished." I groaned and licked up the side of her neck and nibbled on her ear and said.

"Then I will have to punish my naughty little fairy." She popped up onto her knees and placed one hand on her thigh and the other at her mouth in a surprised way that made her look like a baby doll. Her eyes were wide and blue and accentuated by the light brown eye shadow and mascara she was wearing. Her lips were pert and pink, ready to be nibbled on. I took in her nude form like it was an oasis in the desert and grabbed her tossing her over my shoulder. I playfully smacked her ass as I carried her into the kitchen smacking her one more time before I laid her nude form on the table.

"Naughty, naughty little fairy." I said running my fangs up and down her legs, hard enough to make her shiver but not hard enough to break the skin.

"Oh Master, I have been naughty!" She screamed, when I pinned both of her hands together and nudged her legs apart and teased her with my free hand. When she calls me Master it sends a wave of arousal through me that I have never before experienced in all my years. She can do things to me that I never thought possible. I slid two fingers into her tight, hot, wet 'honey pot' and said.

"Tell your Master what a bad girl you have been." I moved my thumb over her nub and rubbed tight circles causing her to scream.

"OH GOD I'VE BEEN SO BAD!" I released her hands and pulled her forward before I grasped her breasts, teasing her nipples into firm peaks. I moved my mouth down to her center and pulled her nub into my mouth and asked against her lower lips.

"Who is my bad girl?" I felt her muscles flutter and I knew she was close. I scrapped my fangs over her thigh and she let out a breathy whisper.

"Oh, I'm your bad girl… ALL YOURS!" she screamed the last part as I shoved her over the edge and sank my fangs into her thigh. I pulled her off the table and flipped her over with her backside facing me and leaned her over it, exposing her glistening trembling folds to me. I moved into her in one clean stroke and started to pound into her.

"YOU. ARE. MINE!" I yelled, punctuating every word with a thrust.

"Yes Master, I'm yours!" I pulled her body flush with mine never breaking my rhythm and whispered in her ear.

"I love it when you call me Master." She whimpered and said.

"I know, harder please!" I happily complied with her wishes and snaked my hands around her front to give attention to her breasts and nub. She began to quiver again and I knew her orgasm was coming. So I leaned us over and licked her neck and sunk my fangs in. She screamed my name out in ecstasy and her orgasm drew out my own. We both sank down to the kitchen floor, Sookie was panting and I was enjoying the warmth of the sex flushed body and the salty taste of her glistening skin. When we both finally came down from our mutual orgasmic high I asked.

"Is there anything I can do to get you to call me Master in public?" She looked at me and rolled her eyes before saying.

"No absolutely nothing. We better get up and get dressed, if we're late for the air strip Pam will sulk the entire way and possibly spend the entire trip in a passive aggressive rage." I nodded and helped her up and finished packing while she was taking a shower. When she was finished I took mine. An hour later we were boarding my new jet and were on our way to the summit in Rhodes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**S-POV**

"Something's wrong Eric, this place has a bad energy." I said to him as we stood outside the hotel, my feet firmly planted in place. Eric placed his hand on my lower back and started to not so gently push me in. I however was having none of it and popped away from him back to the spot I was in before. He rolled his eyes and strode back over to me, bringing his face mere inches from my own and said in a low icy tone.

"You will come inside and we will discuss this away from prying eyes." I noticed the small congregation of vampires standing around that we had captured the attention of. I needed to do some damage control right now and I knew from Eric's face that I had better make it good. The last thing he needed was me making him look weak. I dropped to my knees in front of him, baring my neck and said.

"I'm sorry Master; I will do as you wish. I shall accept any punishment you decide to give me for my insolence." I saw Pam biting back laughter as Eric reached down to bring me back to my feet, whispering in my ear.

"I knew you would call me Master in public someday, but if this happens again you may have a true punishment coming your way. I understand your instincts are flaring, but we must handle it in private. No cower and look properly abashed." He leaned up and growled at me, which made my girly parts do a little dance. He quirked an eyebrow when he caught the scent of my arousal, and shook his head a little. I hung my head and did a little flinching to make the scene complete as we made our way to the front desk to check in. I was on full alert so I decided to drop my shields all the way down and filter through the minds in my immediate vicinity.

I didn't find anything of importance other than a guy who was cheating on his taxes and a woman who had killed her brother for molesting their neighbor. I personally wanted to give her a pat on the back for that. I continued to scan when I came across a Were brain patter that I had not seen before. I started to delve into his mind and it felt like he was guarding his thoughts or perhaps some glamour was blocking me. I was breaking past the walls in his mind and I noticed him starting to scratch his head, which turned to pressing on his temples. His eyes shot up and started darting around the room like he knew someone was up to something in his mind. Lucky for me I don't need eye contact; I just need to know the brain pattern I'm looking for. I turned my vacant gaze to Eric knowing if he looked at me he would know I was in someone's head, and if an outsider looked I would appear to be a glamoured human pet. I probed and probed until I found what I needed. This information is pretty frightening; I will need to give it to Eric ASAP. I turned around to get a good look at the man behind the mind only to find him striding towards us. My face was stoic, but my insides were screaming. Eric looked down at me puzzled right before a giant, genie with purple eyes approached us.

"Sheriff, I would like you to know that I am coordinating this event and I can help your…" He looked at me with distaste and continued. "Personal companion keep herself occupied with the other 'donors' on the human floors during daylight hours." I narrowed my eyes at him, getting ready to rip him a new one when thank god Eric took over after Pam snapped the asshole into a head lock.

"You dare to insult the Fae representative for the fairies on the earthly plane? This is Sookie Brignat princess of the Fae, my Bonded and personal telepath. Now that you have dug the hole; do you care to tell me what name we should have put on the headstone?" I saw the purple eyed genie visible gulp and say.

"I'm John Quinn Sir." He was smart not to try to offer excuses for his behavior. I took the moment to tap into his mind one more time while his fear was peaked, because fear makes the mind incredibly easy to navigate. What I saw inside of him was terrifying, I noticeably stiffened and grasped for Eric's hand. He caught my drift and turned to take the keys from the over glamoured human behind the counter and said.

"Pamela, bring Mr. Quinn to the queen in one hour, I must get my fairy up to our room for some sustenance. I fear as a vampire I have been neglectful in her need to feed and will take the opportunity to see to her well being." Eric took my hand and led me to the elevators directing the bell boy's with our carts of luggage to follow. I risked a glance back at John Quinn only to see him staring hateful daggers at me. He was projecting that he knew what I was and would see to it that I would be silenced. I shivered and clung to Eric like a security blanket… or vampire in this case. He held me close until we got to the room and the bags were set in the designated space.

"Sookie what would you like for dinner?" He mouthed to me '_Play along; I'm searching for bug's.' _I nodded in understanding and said.

"Oh I don't know… how about fruit and cheese?" He pulled one from behind the bed, rolling his eyes and mouthed "_Amateur."_ I cracked a wary smile and he continued to play the game and look for more.

"Oh Lover, I do love how your blood tastes when you eat fruit." He pulled another one from the vent. I decided to make it a show for whoever was listening and said.

"Would you like me to order wine so you can get the taste off of my lips while you fuck me?" He stopped dead in his tracks and growled.

"Yes." I giggled as he pulled what he deemed to be the last of the devices from behind the toilet, flushing them all at the same time. He walked over scooping me up and tossed me on the bed before she said.

"We don't have time for your teasing woman, what did you hear from the Were?" His voice was dripping with sex and he was rubbing his face all over me. I now know this gesture is called "scenting" and is really the only standard form of Vampire affection. Rather than holding hands of kissing a vampire in a relationship or just care about one another will nuzzle their partners face and shoulders. I rather like it… I also noticed that he does it to Tim, and once to Pam when Chow dropped a cup of maraschino cherries on her new Jimmy Choos. She cried in Eric's office for over an hour. Eric is just like an indulgent Daddy with her.

"I read that Louisiana is a target for a takeover, I don't know by who because his head had some sort of block in it… it was by magic not glamour so there are witches involved. It seems that the Queen is going to be somehow weakened at the summit and it has nothing to do with the trial, again I kept hitting the block so all I know is that there is either going to be a direct attack on her or a large scale attack that will make her collateral damage. I don't think he knows the details, he is obviously just a low level peon." Eric laughed and said.

"I will put one of my best on the case, by sunset tomorrow we should know more about him than he knows about himself. I have arranged for you to have day time guards." I scowled at him and he rolled his eyes and continued. "Sookie, I know you are more than capable of defending yourself in my stead, but we must keep up appearances and I feel it would be wise to down play just how powerful you are." I scrunched up my face in distaste of the idea, but at the same time understanding the necessity of it. Eric thought this was hilarious and kissed me through his laugher and said.

"I love when you make your scrunch face. It's like you smell baby shit." I scoffed and asked.

"Baby shit?" He looked serious and said.

"Yes Lover, baby shit is the most disgusting of all." I laughed and pushed him away so I could change my clothes for our meeting with the Queen. I went over to my garment bags and pulled out a gold pant suit that had a capped sleeved blazer and gold silk shirt that dipped dangerously low. I matched it with 5" red platform heels. Eric's mouth was hanging open when he took me in. I pinned my hair up on Eric's preferred feeding side and tapped my wrist as if to indicate the time and asked.

"Are you going to get ready?" He smirked and grabbed his gun metal gray Armani suit and his red silk dress shirt. He forewent the tie for the evening and slipped on his favorite black dress shoes. He pulled his hair back into a low sexy pony tail and asked.

"Lover, are you ready?" I made a show of circling him and fanning myself before I said.

"Yes, I am more than _ready…"_ I used my most seductive voice for that and grabbed his hand and my matching gold clutch purse. He laughed at me all the way to the elevator; we only had to go up one floor to get to the Queens rooms. We walked down the hall and I saw the Bert's standing outside. Burt #1 smirked at me and I waved, Eric just smiled and shook his head. We walked in and saw the Queen sitting in a high backed chair feeding from the neck of an obviously very over glamoured human. The Queen held up her finger indicating for us to give her a moment. She took a few more strong pulls and licked the wounds clean before she shoved her on the floor. Rasul picked her up and sent her out the door.

I could have found it cruel, but she was so over glamoured she would not have been able to do anything else accept be a meal. I knew this was not the Queens handy work because the glamour patter matched that of a male not a female, so I assumed this was a former human of Andres that she keeps for easy food instead of just ending her. I can't really say what was the better option after having dipped into her mind even for a brief moment. It was vacant and filled with holes. I would have been surprised if she knew her name anymore.

"Good you two are here." She was smoothing out her dress and smiled at me and said. "Oh, Sookie darling, you look divine! I simply must know who made that and can I get it in silver?" I smirked and said.

"It's a product of Fae magic, stand up and give me your hands." She looked concerned at first, but deferred to Eric. He gestured with his hand and a nod, just as interested to see what I was going to do. I took her hands and twined my fingers with hers before I summoned the same outfit is silver with blue accents instead of red. The magic was swirling around the room still when I released her hands. She looked shocked and jumped up and down clapping her hands like a school girl and said.

"Oh my, this is amazing. Thank you very much!" Pam skipped over to me and asked.

"Can you make me one in copper with cream accents?" I giggled at Eric's roll of the eyes and did the same for her. She smiled wide… it looked extremely creepy and said to Eric.

"Oh Master, she is the most perfect Mistress ever!" She ran over to him and 'scented' his neck.

"Yes, yes, she is quite amazing, now go fetch the kitty like a good progeny and I might let you spend girl time with my Sookie later." I snorted and he shot me a look. I tossed up my hands in surrender and said.

"Sorry." He grabbed my hand and led me to sit on his lap in the chair across from the Queen. Her face changed and obviously the business part of the evening had begun.

"The Tiger was brought to me with no explanation other than he was apprehended under your orders Northman." Eric was also all business now, however he kept his fingers twined with mine at our sides and he stroked my hand with his thumb, but out of the eye line of the others. It was a tender gesture that reminded me that my Eric was just under the surface.

"My entourage and I were checking in and my Telepath picked up some disturbing things from his mind when she was doing a security sweep of the human and shifter thoughts within her range. She however was hit with a magical block when she tried to enter his mind to gather detail about a possible plot against your kingdom." The Queen hissed, but Eric carried on without pause. "The fact that the burrier she hit was by magic and not glamour tells me that someone knew the possibility of a telepath being at the summit, and since Sookie was a last minute addition I was wondering who else has a telepath in their entourage." Sophie looked thoughtful for a moment and said.

"Stan, king of Texas." Eric nodded and brought his hand to his chin and looked thoughtful, before he said.

"Stan is a known ally of our state and a very good friend of mine. Whoever is behind this clearly has very good intelligence about you and yours. Sookie was concerned that even though the attack is targeting you, they may be planning a large scale attack to case mass collateral damage." She arched and eyebrow and addressed me directly.

"Why do you think it will be large scale and not strictly directed at me." Her eyes were narrow and she was obviously making a game plan.

"Because his mind was blocked, but I could access snippets of what was hidden, and it was all regarding the summit and not you directly when I tried to access the bigger picture." She nodded and said.

"Get the Burt's; we will not be staying here for the summit. We as well as Texas will be moved to a secure location for our daily rest and we shall return each night to perform our duties and obligations." Eric nodded and pulled out his phone to start making calls. I 'called' Claudine who was able to mask her scent for limited periods of time with the aid of potions. I needed to speak with her, but I didn't want to speak on and unsecured line, since we didn't know how deep this went. She popped in moments later, the whole room went on the defensive accept Eric and Pam who carried on with what they were doing.

"Calm down, this is my cousin. I'm going to arrange some daytime security for ya'll." The Queen looked surprised and asked.

"Why would you do that for people you owe no loyalty to?" I smiled and said.

"Well my bonded owes you fealty, and he and his child will remain with you so it is my best interest to protect those who he is also loyal to, especially if he will be in their vicinity while they are under threat." She nodded and offered Claudine refreshments which she declined.

"Cousin, why have you summoned me into a room filled with vampires?" She looked edgy, but the potions were holding. I explained the situation to her and she said.

"We will need to 'pop' all of them back and forth, because cars can be tracked. Also we need Amelia to ward whatever you find to stay in, also she will need to cast a spell on the hotel to make any who mean you harm." Claudine looked thoughtful and turned to Eric, and asked. "Do you have Were's under your employ that we can have assist us during the day? You know Were's on the inside Fae on the outside?" He nodded and said.

"Yes, I have Tray and Alcied from the Shreveport pack. They are loyal, Alcied's father owes me a massive debt and Tray is a personal friend." He returned to his phone call and I turned back to Claudine.

"Good, I will go organize those loyal to Claude and we will gather potions to hide our scent." She turned to Sophie Ann and asked. "I trust you know your life will be forfeit if any of mine are drained or injured by yours." Sophie nodded and Claudine popped away after letting us know she would be back in one hour with some Fae. Then next hour went by in a flash.

The monarchs of Texas came along with their people and I met their telepath Berry the bellboy. I guess he chooses not to use his real last name to protect his family. I could see him writing checks to his ailing parents every month. I also saw that Stan and Isobel treat him very well and even encouraged him to marry a Were named Nicky, who was his day guard for his first 4 years in their service, going as far as insisting all of their daughter's birthday celebrations take place after sunset so they can be there. His daughter calls them Nanny and Pop pop.

I have to say I was pretty excited about meeting another telepath. It's not a Fae trait, but instead human. Apparently both telepathy and telekinesis are exclusively human. Humans however have very little tolerance for anything they deem unusual so they even hunted their own kind to eliminate anyone who is different, making gifted humans a bit of a commodity and since it takes two humans with the genes to create a telepath they are even rarer.

Eric had secured a large light tight safe room with someone who owed him a debt after Attacking Pam 50 years ago. Nice. Claudine arrived with Amelia in toe. The plan was to teleport the vampires two at a time back and forth from the hotel every night so people would be none the wiser to our knowledge of the plans. Not even human companions were permitted to join us or have knowledge that we were indeed not resting here during the day. Both Barry and I agreed to return during day light hours and trot around with my guards so as not to raise suspicions. Eric addressed Amelia and said.

"Miss. Broadway, we need your assistance in warding our safe house from all not in this room. Of course you will be compensated for your time and efforts." She smirked and said.

"No Prob Sherriff. I would like 7 nights with your progeny in lue of monetary compensation." I rolled my eyes, typical Amelia. Eric looked to Pam who nodded and licked her fangs.

"It will be done. She is quite talented, you will be pleased." He said absently while answering text messages. The phone started to ring and no one was moving to answer it, so I got up and answered it.

"Hello, Queen Sophie Ann's room."

"We have a bag down here belonging to one of yours; will you please come and claim it?" I spoke out to the whole room thinking this smelled fishy considering most vampires brought their own underlings to do their dirty work. Also they would most likely never let hotel staff handle their bags, especially not Vampire Monarchs.

"Hey is anyone in here missing a piece of luggage? This guy says he has something of ours down in the loading dock." Everyone looked at one another and with no answer I said.

"No one in our party is missing a bag, you must be mistaken." I hung up without waiting for a response. Eric however was all over it, summoning a Vampire named Bill Compton who apparently is one of the best investigators and trackers in the south.

"Compton, go down to the loading docks and investigate the goings on. Please gather the bag meant for us and check it." The dark Vampire nodded and left without saying a word. Hmm, efficient. I could tell her was young and from a shitty maker, because before he was given a task he would fidget in the corner looking like he was trying to battle his cell phone for dominance. He also stares and not like Eric does, you know in the 'I'm going to look at you and your going to like it.' Sort of way, rather the 'I'm going to follow you home and act weird around you.' Way. I don't think he can help it; some vampires never really should have been turned. I guess this one was useful because he wrote some vampire data base and it is bringing in a boat load of revenue for the state.

"Sophie Ann?" I ask gently after Claudine gives me the signal that Amelia needs us all to finish the wards.

"Yes, Dear?" She answers, pulling out of a deep conversation with the Berts.

"We need to start moving people, dawn is in two hours and Amelia needs to finish the wards with us all present." She nods and starts pairing the vamps off one young with one old, so there will be less of a chance of "mistakes" when they scent the Fae magic.

I take Sophie Ann and Eric first so they can scout the grounds. Once I have the okay Claudine and I make several trips to bring everyone. Finally just Pam and I are waiting for Bill to return. When he does she says.

"It was C4 we must leave now, I think they know I know and will execute their plan early." Just as he was finishing the building began to shake, I tried to grab Pam's hand but I was struck in the head with a piece of dry wall before I could get to her. The last thing I remember was Pam cradling me in her arms, while she and bill tried to break out the window of the suite, before I felt a cool trickle on my face, realizing that they were Pam's tears and everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**E-POV**

We had been waiting for Sookie, Pam and Compton to join us. I was getting jumpy waiting for her. The bond was singing with boredom and anticipation. All was well, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I needed her to be back with me as soon as possible. Amelia was spraying the fairy down with another coat of sent suppressant when I was brought to my knees screaming. The pain from Sookie and Pam was overwhelming. Sookie was drifting in and out of consciousness and Pam was calling me as hard as she could through the bond. I clutched my chest as bloody tears forced their way out of me. Sophie was at my side in an instant and asked.

"Dear God Eric, what is it." I took in a deep breath and all I could manage to get out was.

"Sookie… Pam…" Claudine figured out what was happening and said.

"I'm going back, who is coming with me?" She grabbed my hand, indicating that there was only room for one more. Barry, the most unlikely suspect jogged over and said.

"If you take me I can find her mind and help communicate with her." We don't know what has happened, but if the amount of pain I feel from Sookie and Pam is any indication as to what happened… I fear the worst. Without any further discussion she grabbed his hand also and we popped back to the hotel. What I was greeted with was terrifying.

The structure that was once our hotel was now crumbling in front of me. Vampires were running around, some searching for others, some wounded. I could hear the screams of humans and the smell of blood both vampire and human was thick in the air. Fire was starting on the south side of the building and I could hear the human fire fighters approaching. In short it was chaos. I was hit with the sudden realization that I could lose both my bonded and my progeny before sun rise which was now less than an hour away; I could already feel the pull of dawn on me. I was not going to stop looking for them until the last moment possible. I tried to follow the bond, but between Sookies pain and Pam's incest 'calling' I could only narrow it down to a general area. I assumed it was harder to pin point them because they were under many layers of debris.

Finally Barry rushed to where I was lifting concrete and debris and yelled.

"There! Two voids and a human, I would know her brain signature anywhere. How old is your progeny and I can tell you if it's them for sure." I let out a sigh, I could feel the sun approaching. Claudine had been pushing me to let her take me back. Promising she would continue the search with Barry and be back for me right at sunset.

"Pam is 305 years old." He nodded and said.

"Yup that's them; you have to let her take you to safety. We will try to move as much debris as we can without harming Pam, but it appears she protected Sookie with her own body so we may have to wait until sun down. I will guard this spot with my life." I nodded to him, reaching for Claudine. She took her cue and popped me away just as the sun started to sear my skin. As soon as we were in the light tight room I collapsed crumpled on the floor, waiting for sunrise and hoping Sookie would last that long. I knew I might lose one or both of my women today, seeing as how I know for a fact that if Sookies life is in danger the fairy will save her above my progeny. I welcome my daily death, as I know it is the only reprieve I will get from the horror.

**S-POV**

I opened my eyes and I could just barely make out Pam's bloody face thanks to her vampire glow. I had a brief moment when I thought of her as a vampire glow worm doll, but then I was brought back by the level of pain I was in. My right arm was pinned and crushed, my legs… well I couldn't even feel them. I looked at Pam and took her in, dead for the day. She obviously did not go to rest easy, she looked pained. I feel cold and breathing is difficult, but I am scared for anyone to help me while the sun is out. I don't want Pam to die. She saved me.

Pam and Bill never could get the window broken. Apparently that was how they were going to ensure the Queen would die in the attack. We went down with the building. Pam held as much debris off of me as she could; she wanted as much air here for me as possible. I have never seen Pam show real emotion, but last night she was scared, so scared that I could feel the strength of her call to Eric all the way through the bond that I had with him. I assume she managed to create and air hole, because I haven't suffocated yet. I felt a bit like a hamster in a box. I was beginning to tremble, I felt my end nearing, I must have lost a lot of blood. I heard a voice in my head.

"Sookie?" Barry? Was he here? Good, I can have him tell Eric how much I love him before I go.

"Barry, I'm here… I don't have much time can you tell Eric…" he cut me off and said.

"Claudine is here and she says to bite Pam and take some of her blood to buy you more time." I sighed even though no one could hear me.

"I can't just take her blood that would be wrong."

"Sookie, she said if you won't take Pam's blood than she will expose Pam to the sunlight to save you. It's your choice, but Eric will need both of you alive." I grabbed Pam's wrist with my free hand and brought it weakly to my mouth.

"Okay, I'm biting right now." _Eric please forgive me…_ I thought as I bit into her wrist and took her sluggish moving blood into my mouth. She tasted a lot like Eric, just slightly different. I felt guilty; I felt dirty taking the blood of another. I did however know that this is what Eric would want. He would want both of us to live and right now if I hadn't have taken her blood, I would not have made it until sunset and she would not have been able to live in the day light.

"What time is it?" I asked Barry with my mind.

"4 o'clock in the afternoon, sunrise will be in 2 hours or so." Two hours, what am I going to do with two whole hours? I decided to cast out my telepathy and I found some screaming minds. I could be useful, I could help find people! I reached out to Barry again and said.

"Barry, there are two human minds 20 feet to my left. One is a female and the other is Male, they both have serious injuries and need help now. There aren't any vamps in that vicinity so it's safe." I could sense his mind moving from just above me and he said.

"Okay, the crews are starting there. They were too deep in the rubble for me to find, do you have anything else?" I sent out my mental net and found a whole pocket of people who were in the basement.

"I have 10 people maybe 100 feet from my head, they are stuck in a pocket where to basement used to be." Barry reassured me and got the crews to go start freeing them. We continued like that until just before sundown. Claudine was able to help the Were's who came with her strength and Claude came to join her in the search for humans. We tried to conceal the vampires as best as we could, but we decided that if a human or Were was not going to last that they would try to keep the nearby vampire as covered from sunlight as possible. They only had to do that in two cases, but both time the vampire sustained serious burns despite their best efforts. I felt Pam stir above me and she groaned.

"Sookie, I am so hungry." I went ridged with fear and asked.

"Are you going to drain me?" My voice was quivering. She let out a sharp breath and said.

"No, my Master strictly forbids me from ever feeding from you. I cannot go against an order from my maker." She took a sniff and asked in an icy tone.

"Did you feed from me in my rest?" I sighed and said.

"I had to, I was dying and Claudine was going to dig us both up and expose you to the sun to save me. I know Eric will be mad and I am so sorry for not asking, but I thought it was better than having you die… for real." She hissed a little, but said.

"It was the right decision; Eric would have been hurt if one of us had died. I have felt his love for you; I feel he would perish if you were to die. He needs you." Now she was a part of our blood bond because she shared blood with Eric and he hasn't released her. I could feel her hurt and a touch of jealousy; she thinks he loves me more than her. I know how much Eric loves her. When he talks about her it's like he just lights up. He takes true pleasure in very few things, but having Pam be his may be his most cherished achievement.

"Pam losing you would crack him, he may not die, but he would no longer be him. You are a big part of him. Why do you think he goes so far out of his way to keep you happy? He wants you to stay with him because he needs you." Her eyes rimmed with red, but she quickly choked it back and said.

"I need him too. The sun is about to set." We looked at each other and both probed the bond with Eric, he was nervous. He had been up far longer than Pam because of his age and was now practically bursting with anxiety. I knew the moment the sun set and Claudine went to get him from his resting place because the bond cut out for a brief moment during teleportation. Suddenly he was just above us. I flooded the bond with love and gratitude. He felt annoyed, but that soon turned to resolve. I had no doubt that my vampire was about to save us.

**E-POV**

I woke well before sunset just like I always do; accept this time instead of being grateful for the extra time I was irritated by it. I was stuck in this god forsaken room, miles away from my lover and my child unable to do anything for them. The only peace I can take is the fact that I can feel that they both live. I paced around the room wildly punching holes in the walls occasionally when the rage and anxiety became too much. I felt Pam rise and I knew sunset was only about 10 minutes away. I punched a few more holes just for good measure and waited anxiously for the fairy.

She popped in and took my hand teleporting up back to the tragedy without warning. I went immediately to where my girls lay and started to dig them out. Claudine grabbed my hand and I growled at her. How dare she try to slow me down while I try to get to my bonded and my child?

"Eric, I must tell you something."

"What Fairy?" I hissed rising to my full very intimidating height.

"Sookie had to feed from Pam during the day…" I was immediately hit with a flood of irritation and jealousy. "She had to; she was dying and if we had gone in to get her Pam would have perished in the sun. It was Sookies choice and she chose to save them both." I understood now why she did it. That didn't please me very much though. Sookie was mine and I had never been so glad that I forbid Pam to feed on her as I am right now. I checked my bonds with them and found that they were now intertwined. I sighed and remembered that it could have been far worse.

Claude came over to help me move some of the larger more cumbersome pieces. We were close I could smell her now. I was however suddenly hit with a surge of pain. Something happened to Sookie. I could hear her screams, and feel Pam's rage. Claude and I dug faster; we started to throw things with disregard for where they were going. I could feel Sookies life force being drained.

We finally reached them and I moved Pam off of her only to fine Compton trying to drain her at her foot. I ripped him off and tossed his broken body to Claude who bit him violently with his sharp silver lined fairy teeth. I knew Compton would not live. Claude would exact my blood debt for me. I picked up the very cold Sookie in my arms her head was lolling from side to side. I ripped my wrist open hoping that it was not too late to save her. My earlier agitation with her having fed from Pam was instantly out the window. Without that blood I know for a fact she would have been dead already. I massaged her neck coaxing her to swallow. She began to breathe more evenly I let out the breath I was holding.

I pulled Sookie into my body and picked up a very weak Pam of the ground and held her to me also. I looked over at where Claude and Claudine had ripped Compton to shreds. I nodded to them and they returned knowing where I was going. Sookie was cradled into my left and Pam on my right. I took off into the night sky. I was taking my girls somewhere safe to heal. I would not fail in protecting them again.

I landed outside of the apartment building that I own in Chicago and walked in with them never stopping and took the elevator to the penthouse. I propped Pam against the wall and scanned my hand to grant us entry. I walked into the expansive space ignoring everything until I entered the master bedroom. I laid them both down on the bed and stripped them of their clothes. I bit my wrist again and held it to Pam's mouth knowing she would heal faster with the blood of her maker rather than some random donor. After that I wet some cloths and cleaned them both before I slipped one of my shirts on both of them. I crawled between them holding both of them close, thanking every God ever worshiped for saving them. They were my family, my everything. My phone rang about an hour before sunrise.

"Northman." I answered briskly. I was in no mood for chit chat.

"It's Sophie, the trial is set for tomorrow. The fairies are going to gather information on the attack. They have suspicions, but would not tell me more until they have facts."

"When and where?" I asked starting to feel the pull of the sun. Pam had long since died for the day due to the extent of her injuries and Sookie I doubt would rise before sunset.

"You will be notified at sunset, no one accept the pythoness knows now."

"Yes, yes safety first right." I half heartedly joked, looking at the price of complacency lying on either side of me.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow. I am glad they survived." She said with a genuine tone and hung up. I tossed my phone on the night stand and pulled my girls in close. They were mine and I would protect them for eternity. I would never be this sloppy again.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**E-POV**

I rose the next night with Sookie on top of me sleeping and holding Pam's hand. I assume she woke up in the day and had to tend to her biological needs and then returned. Pamela would most likely rest late and then need a donor. I slowly scooted Sookie off of me and laid her next to Pam, never disengaging their hands. I grabbed my phone off of the night stand and snapped a picture of the two of them. It was precious. Pam will have my head for this when I have it framed and placed on my desk. I left the room to go call down for a donor for Pam and dinner for Sookie, after that call was placed I walked back into the room to find that Pam had risen and was still holding Sookies hand. She must not have been paying attention because she hissed at me as I entered to room trying to defend Sookie.

"I'm sorry Master." She said when she realized it was me.

"It is fine child, thank you for protecting your mistress. It means a great deal to me." She inclined her head and stared curiously at Sookie before she said.

"She loves you. Even in her sleep I can feel it pouring out of her. I have never felt love like this before. Her emotions are…. Interesting." I usually keep my half of our bond tamped down so that she does not have my mood influence hers, but I want her to truly understand the depth of the feelings I have for Sookie, so I ripped our bond wide open and Pam just stared at me in horror and said.

"You… you love her more than yourself?" I was phrased like a question, but it was more of a statement.

"I cannot survive without her anymore." I stated she nodded and went to the front room to have her "dinner" but brought in the plate I ordered for Sookie before she started; I thanked her and went to gently wake the fairy princess who held my life in her hands.

"Lover, it's time to rise for the night." I gently stroked her hair as she squirmed and tried to wiggle under the covers, as if they could come up with a good reason for her not to have to rise.

"Come Lover, I have salad and fruit… I know how much you love fruit. Why don't you let me feed you?" Her eyes never moved, but her mouth popped open and I chuckled and popped a grape in. This continued for about half an hour until her dinner was almost gone. She finally opened one eye and said.

"Juice?" I smiled and held a straw to her mouth. She drank down the juice and smacked her lips making her "nummy" sounds as she calls them and finally opened both eyes and rolled on her back letting out a yawn and a long languid cat like stretch. She opened her mouth again, but snapped it shut when I went to put more food in and said.

"Blood." I smiled and laid next to her stroking her hair. I bit my wrist and held it to her mouth; nuzzling and sniffing her hair as she drank form me. When the wound closed she mimicked the licking motion I do on her to seal my bite marks on her. The gesture made me smile. She held up her arms and said.

"Bathe me?" I smiled smugly as I picked her up and carried her into the attached bathroom and said.

"You usually despise it when I do things for you." She made a little 'pfft' sound and said.

"Nearly being blown up and eaten will change your perspective on things. How is Pam and who tried to eat me?" I growled a little as I gently lowered us into the warm water and said.

"Pamela is recovered, thank you for drinking form her, and you made the right decision." She pursed her lips and nodded, I could feel her guilt for taking another's blood. There was nothing I could do for her about that except reassure her that I am not angry and hope it fades with time. "Compton was the one who tried to drain you." She scrunched her nose and said.

"Did you…." I knew where she was going with this so I finished for her.

"Your cousins exacted my blood debt for me, he is no more." She nodded and said.

"Well he had it coming, he knew the rules. Look, but don't bite." I chuckled and started to wash her hair.

"Yes Lover, many may covet you, but the biting is only for me." She looked at me sternly and said.

"Darn tootin!" I kissed her softly and continued to clean every inch of her body… every inch. Her vagina and breasts were especially filthy, but I was willing to put in the hard work to get the job done right. When she was a panting, quivering mess and I felt that the job had indeed been done right, I lifted us out of the tub and dried us off before laying her on the bed and picking us out some clothes. I still had not received a call about when and where the trial would be held, but I had no doubts that I would. I pulled out a dark all black suit for myself and demure black three quarter sleeve, tea length dress that was reminiscent of the 50's. Sookie does not care for black, but it is necessary tonight to show people that we are in mourning about those lost and injured in the attack. Vampires usually do not publicly mourn our dead, but there have been a few occasions with massive life loss that it is considered appropriate. The last one before this was during the Salem witch trials… Humans will never know the true story of the carnage that they inflicted on us, thank the Gods for glamour.

I dressed her and blew her hair dry before pinning it up and away from her beautiful face. She silently tapped two fingers to the side of her neck indicating that she wanted me to mark her. I silently complied leaving my mark, but taking none of her blood… she was still too weak to be fed off of. She reached over as I was braiding my own hair and applied a blood red lipstick. She walked over to me and kissed my neck leaving her own mark. I smiled and admired it in the mirror. I thanked her and kissed her again before I slid on my jacket. I heard my phone ring and the number was unknown to me. I picked it up and said.

"Northman."

"Where nigh the blood spilt from the times before we hid from men, on the new day we rise." The line went dead and Sookie was looking at me questioningly and I said.

"It will be held on the land that was used for the first vampire courts before humans were abundant in this country. We must be there at midnight." Sookie looked at me confused and asked.

"Where is that?" I smirked and said.

"I believe the land is used as a junk yard now, humans have no idea how important that land is to my kind. It's better that they don't know the significances it holds, the best comparison would be if someone let a human know where a Fae portal was." Sookie gasped and started to mutter a little prayer in an ancient Fae language. She caught the drift of how important this land is to vampires and a junk yard is a great way to keep it from being developed by greedy humans. I do not know for sure, but I would not be surprised if a vampire put it there on purpose.

Pam walked in a black Grecian style dress and her hair was curled and pulled away from her face with a winding black ribbon. He face was clean and held very little make up. I was very proud of her. She still appeared pale, but one more good feed and she would be right as rain. I grabbed two true bloods out of the warmer and gulped them down tossing the empty bottles in the trash and said.

"It is time." I grabbed them both and stepped out onto the balcony and took to the sky, flying to the trial that could make or break everything. I looked at Pam who was staring off into nothing and then at Sookie who was closing her eyes and smiling, she obviously liked to fly, I would have to remember that. I was prepared for what was to come; I did not care about the outcome of the trial as long as Sookie and Pam were safe. My position no longer held the same meaning to me, after the night before last my priorities had shifted.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I landed us in the junk yard and walked hand in hand with my ladies it the front. We took our seats as everyone else was arriving. It was a sea of black, you could see makers mourning their children who had been lost and other mourning lost lovers both vampire and human. There would be no judgment for their shows of emotion. I can honestly say that if I had lost Sookie or Pam I would not have been much better off. The Queen arrived in an all black ball gown walking hand in hand with Sigbert, who I know lost his human lover. They took their seats in the row in front of us. Like the classless bitch that she is I saw Jade Flower former supreme ass kisser of the late king Peter Threadgill walked in wearing red from head to toe. Vampires are not known for their reactions, but she got quite a few gasps as she took her seat on the opposite side of the isle.

We were approached by Bartlett Crow who said.

"Northman, may I address your Mate?" I put a protective arm around Sookie and nodded.

"Princess, I wanted to thank you for protecting vampires from sun exposure during the day after the blast, if you hadn't my future husband would have punished. He's sorry he couldn't be here to thank you himself, but he lost a limb in the explosion and regrowth is a painful and dangerous process. Indiana and Tennessee are in your debt." He bowed to her and gave Pam and I a quick nod before stepping back to take his seat. To say I was astonished would be an understatement. Sophie Ann turned in her seat and stared at us with her mouth gapping open. Sookie just smiled and shrugged. I pulled her up onto my lap so I could have her closer. I felt like I needed to be in constant contact with her to ensure that she was indeed still alive. I grasped Pam's hand and held it discreetly between us and waited for the trial to begin. We didn't have to wait long because the Ancient Pythoness and her guards and hand maidens walked out soon after we got comfortable. What happened next blew all of our minds, 1000 years and the last three days have been the most shocking.

"The ancient one will speak, hr word is law." The grizzled old woman took a seat on a throne and spoke in a gravelly voice that made the age of her turning all the more evident.

"Sophie Ann LeCraw Queen of Louisiana is innocent of treason. No trial shall be held." She turned to the room and started pointing at people we all knew she could not see. "Jade flower rise, Victor Madden rise, Felipe DeCastro rise, Charles Twaining rise." She appeared to look around and asked. "Where is the Queens child Andre?" Sophie Ann rose to her feet and bowed her head as she spoke.

"He is in silver serving punishment for crimes against one of my sheriffs and his bonded." She nodded and said.

"Ahh, yes the Viking and the fairy Brignat. I will get to them in a moment; you listen well to me then and carry out my wishes."

"Of course." She bowed deeper and took to her knees to listen attentively.

"All who stand are guilty of conspiring with Human religious zealots and having 103 of our kind meet their final deaths, 70 with severe injuries and the death of one human bonded and her vampire by extension…" Sookie tensed and stared at me with horrified eyes. I may have left out the fact that vampires never survive long after the deaths of their bondeds, hence why it is so rare. "The death of 200 Were and human companions and twenty three million dollars in damages. The punishment is final death by sun." She turned to her guards and said. "Tie them to the crosses that their human friends like so much." She shook her head as they were all bound to crosses facing east with silver. "I want the human leaders of the fellowship of the sun and I want them now. If you are not a monarch, sheriff or lieutenant you will be out hunting these people. They will be publicly brought to trial and punished by our laws. We have come out to the humans so now they need to accept that just like they have laws that we follow, they too must follow ours. I will not allow our kind to be picked off by these monsters." It was not lost on us that she used the name so often used to describe our own race. "Human relations will change, they will respect us or we will eliminate any who resist." She raised both hands in the air and asked.

"Do all agree?" Everyone in the room including Sookie raised their right hand and said.

"Here, here!" The pythoness seemed satisfied and turned her blind eyes towards Sookie and I.

"Northman, Princess?" I nodded, but Sookie like the sweet southern bell that she is said.

"Yes Ma'am?" The pythoness' mouth curved into a slight smile and she said.

"You are Bonded?"

"Yes." I replied.

"You are in love?"

"Yes." I said again, not really giving a shit who knows that I love Sookie now, I will never act as if she is not the most important thing to me ever again, her life is too fragile to waste any of our time together playing a game for politics.

"What of you Princess, do you love him?"

"With all of my heart, none come before him." She said crushing herself to me. I filled our bond with love and pride.

"You are a well matched mated pair. I want Princess Sookie to give the illusion that she is human and you two will be the poster couple for vampire human relations. You will be open with your relationship and I want you two too…." She was searching for a word. "Ham it up, we will be launching a pro vampire campaign, you two will be heading it up. You are relieved from your duties as Sheriff; you work for the authority now. Your child will take your place until we no longer require your services."

"Yes, Ma'am." I replied, I could feel Sookies panic in our bond… she did not want to be in the public eye. She is very comfortable with me, but over all she is still very young and self conscious. I tried to send her strength and comfort through the bond, but what really seemed to calm her was the contact from my hand that began rubbing her back.

"You submitted the paper work to pledge to her." I sighed, I had not told Sookie of this because I wanted to ask her properly… and have it be a surprise. I guess I can scrap that idea.

"I had not asked Sookie yet because I wanted to be sure of its approval first." Sookie was looking up at me beaming with excitement. I took that as a good sign for her wanting to pledge to me.

"I will approve it… only if you agree to have a public human style wedding."

"What?" Sookie burst out. I quickly cupped my hand over her mouth and said.

"Why must we adhere to a custom that neither of us are accustomed to. Human marriage ceremonies mean little to nothing to us." She narrowed her eyes and said.

"You question me?" I knew we were on thin ice, but I would never force Sookie to do something she didn't want to do. That little naughty fairy bit me drawing blood and pushed my hand away and said.

"He's sorry for questioning you, we'll do it, but I want it done right. I want to get to plan it." She waved her hand dismissively and said.

"Fine, fine. We are done here all return to your homes and hunt the fellowship. You have your instructions now go." She stood and walked off the stage. Everyone got up to leave. I stood with Sookies body still flush to mine; I wanted to carry her, so sue me. We said our goodbyes and Pam decided to travel back with the Queen so she could discuss her new duties. I picked Sookie up and flew her to the air strip. We were going home, we had a lot to do, everything was changing for us… but mostly I wanted to go home to my dog and lay in bed with my Lover. I knew the next few months would be crazy so I wanted to have a least a moment to pretend everything was normal… well as normal as it ever gets for a Thousand year old Viking Vampire and a Human hybrid Fairy Princess.

**The sequel to this story 'In Love We Trust' is up now. I cut this part of the story off here, because it felt wrapped up. Please go check out the sequel and enjoy. As always thank you so much for the awesome reviews. I was really amazed and excited by all of the traffic this story got. I know its not that much for this site, but it's a lot for me, so again thank you for sticking with me.**


End file.
